Danganronpa: Basic Instinct
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A murder took place in which the latest victim is a 13-year old boy, and a very popular fashion model is suspected of being the culprit. Detective Kyoko Kirigiri begins an investigation while Makoto Naegi, an normal boy, is slowly swooned by Enoshima as he tries to investigate her after promising a friend to expose the murderer of the young boy, leading to a seductive escapade.
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Danganronpa fic, and here I will be doing another experiment to see if thus would attract readers as this fic will incorporate a mixture of detective theme as well as adding elements of an erotic thriller. Yup, this fic is inspired from the **1992 film that starred Sharon Stone** up, you guessed it), and this was the first film that I watched when I became a bit intrigued about suspense-type stories, and my first exposure to the near-full frontal love scenes, and despite this I did enjoyed it and is among the 90's movies that I downloaded on the internet.

After re-watching this film on DVD through my USB a week ago, an idea popped into my head and decided to try it out to see if the reception is good, and when choosing the characters, I narrowed it down to three SHSL students as they fit the bill, and they will be heavily involved in this fic's plot and they would be perfect to portray the characters that are quite based on the film. They are:

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Junko Enoshima

Its been quite long since I last made a detective-theme fic, which was " _ **The Luckster and the Detective**_ ", as I decided to try something different as I am currently doing drama and romance-type fics, which also involves Naegi, so I am going to see if this would cliche with the readers, and depending on the number of reviews I would get, this will be an experiment to see if readers like this kind ofnfics with good plot, and if things go well, I will upload the next chapter.

And if you have questions or suggestions, feel free to let me know through reviews.

Last but not the least, this fic is AU, thus the setting here is quite different yet the characters involved will stay through to their anime roles.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

The scene shifts at Tokyo, the main capital of Japan, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

The streets appeared to be generally peaceful and so far there are no crimes committed and people continue to flock the streets, some loitering and others hang out, enjoying each others' company and they were enjoying their time and are living a carefree life as they are happy with their current lives and did not seem to mind certain issues pertaining to current events that seem to make headlines all over Tokyo.

 **-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a stadium where an event is taking place, where a lot of people flock there and you can see some of the audience are cheering, boys and girls alike, most of them teenagers and a few adults, all waving and applauding as they are enjoying the show they are watching, in which it showed that the stadium is full of lights and speakers, and you can see a group consisting of five teenage girls singing and performing, and they turn out to be the popular idol band that is being led by **Sayaka Maizono** , and most of the audiences are cheering for Maizono, calling out for her name.

"SAYAKA! SAYAKA! SAYAKA!"

"WE WANT SAYAKA!"

"WE WANT HER!"

"PLEASE COME OUT!"

"WE'RE WAITING!"

"PLEASE!"

"SAYAKA!"

"SAYAKA!"

Then all of the sudden, a surprise downpour happened as rain began to fall, drenching most of the audiences though the idol members were protected by the stadium's roof, and there Maizono began to entice the crowd to listen to their next number, asking them if they want to hear it, which the audiences responded with a loud cheer much to the idols' surprise, seeing that the audiences wanted to see and hear her sing.

"YOU WANT TO SEE ANOTHER NUMBER?"

"YEAH!"

"REALLY?"

"YEAH!

"ARE YOU SURE...?"

"YEAH!"

"OKAY..."

"YAHOO!"

There Maizono glanced at her fellow idols and they nodded as they began to sing their next song and the audiences began to cheer them on as Maizono began singing her next song, " **Black Bullet** ".

~x

 _hibiware koware yuku sekai wa hateshinaku_  
 _michi naru souzou ga ima chitsujo o nakushiteru_  
 _kasaneau itami ga kurikaesu genjitsu_  
 _kimi to no mainichi ga sono yami ni mi o nageta_

 _sashishimeshita michi o kagayakasetai kara_  
 _kuroi kono juudan ga ima subete o uchinuku_

 _akaku moeru sono manazashi ni atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou_  
 _tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku shinjitsu o (black and red bullet!)_  
 _kizu darake no kokoro moyashite kimi to asu o kirihirakitai_  
 _kono karada ni subete o komete tatakau yo black and red bullet!_  
 _kibou o shinjite_

 _hagukumi kowasareta kanashii sono kioku_  
 _tenishita kono karada itsukara iki hisometa_  
 _mugen ni tachitsukushi sagashiteta yuuki wa_  
 _chiisana kimi no naka ni yawarakaku yadotteta_

 _katachi o nakushiteku aimai na shinri ni_  
 _tachimukau sono seigi o mamotte ikiru kara_

 _kimi to tobou hatenai yume ni mukau kokoro shinzoku no kaze_  
 _motto hayaku uchiyabutteku genkai o (black and red bullet!)_  
 _kizu darake no kokoro o daite tsumugu asu o hikiyoseru kara_  
 _itsuka kitto tadoritsukeru yo sei mo shi mo black and red bullet!_  
 _koeta sono saki ni_

 _akaku sunda hitomi wa yagate toraete yuku mujou yami o_  
 _dakara boku wa tonari ni iru yo itsu no hi mo_  
 _kizu darake no kokoro o moyashite kimi to asu o kirihirakitai_  
 _kono omoi ni subete o komete tsuranukou_

 _akaku moeru sono manazashi ni atsuku hibiku inochi no kodou_  
 _tsuyoku fukaku tsuranuite yuku shinjitsu o (black and red bullet!)_  
 _kizu darake no kokoro o daite tsumugu asu o hikiyoseru kara_  
 _kono karada ni subete o komete tatakau yo black and red bullet!_  
 _kibou o shinjite_

~x

 **-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene zoomed at a busy street where people are backing against a wall of a snack bar using the roof to cover them from the rain which was pouring hard, some relied on their umbrellas to shield them, and while waiting for the rain to stop, and one pedestrian glanced at the magazine stand, asking the vendor to give him a magazine to use, and the vendor obliges and gave the pedestrian a magazine that is dated last month. The pedestrian glanced at he cover and realized that this was a fashion magazine, where a very popular model is shown on the front cover and he talked to the vendor about it.

"Is this the latest fashion magazine?

"Yup...the latest..."

"Isn't that...?

"Yup...that's her..."

"She's so gorgeous..."

"And she is 16 at that...but she took the country by storm..."

"Any guy would fall for her..."

"I wonder..."

 **-x-**

Much later, the scene shifts to a certain area within Tokyo, where the place appeared to be deserted yet the place appeared to be tidied, and has a supply of food despite the fact that the place has been deserted for a few months yet everything is in order. The scene later zoomed towards a bedroom where you can see that the bed is made of soft and smooth mattress, and then two persons appeared, one a tan-skinned boy and the other a teenage girl. The boy is identified as **Yuta Asahina** and he is about 13 1/2 years old, and about 5'4 in height, and has short, brown hair and blue eyes. He is standing up and is being kissed by what appeared to be a slightly taller girl, about 5'6 in height, having a tall, hourglass figure. She has blue eyes and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails, and she is very pretty yet seductive.

She is implied to be 16 years old and and is seemingly adored by other people, as evidenced that Yuta is smitten by her. You can see that Yuta is only in his loose brief while the teenage girl is only in her bra and panties. As the two are kissing, you can tell that the older girl is seducing the younger boy, and you can see her hand on Yuta's crotch, which you can see a STRAIGHT TENT forming and her hand was caressing it, and Yuta can be heard moaning through the kiss, and as the kiss intensifies, she pushed down his brief and Yuta was fully naked, and you can see that his PRIVATE SPOT is fully shaved, and his erection was pointing a bit upward and its size is above average, and the girl grasped it and began to rub it back and forth.

Yuta's body WENT ON FIRE as the sensation was strong, his penis throbbed under her touch and his hands began to caress her thighs, and the slightly taller girl broke the kiss and guided his head towards her neck, and whispered to him to kiss her there, and an already aroused Yuta followed, seemingly mesmerized by her words, and began to kiss her neck, in an innocent way since this appeared to be his first time making out with her girl, and his lips brushed her neck and gently kissed her there as the girl began to remove her bra and panties and she is fully naked, and there she guided the younger boy's head towards her BUST, which was quite an amazing sight, and a nervous Yuta was mesmerized but unsure, until her fingers caressed his penis which aroused him further and her other hand seductively pushed his head towards her breast and Yuta got roped in and gently suckle her nipple.

The girl moaned softly as Yuta was lapping her nipple in an innocent way as his hand kneaded her other breast, and her body WENT ON FIRE, arousal surged within her as she continued to absorb the sensations she is feeling, and after about some five minutes she sat on the bed while Yuta remained standing, her face in front of his aroused penis and she grasped it and rubbed it back and firth, slow at first, then rubbed it fast, then slow, in which she repeated the action in several intervals, and she can feel his organ throb harder and harder.

Yuta moaned as this was the first time he experienced this, and he never thought that this would be THIS AMAZING, the sensations were so good and wondered why he only discovered this just now, and his hips began to buck as the feeling intensifies, and the girl smirked as she released her hold and watched the boy's penis throb and wag upward, which Yuta was mentally wishing that she continue, wanting to feel more of her caress, which she glanced at him and smiled sweetly, and Yuta just stared at her in an innocent way, and seeing that he was BEGGING, she obliges as she grabbed hold of both his forearms, holding them as her lips brushed his penis, causing his organ to throb harder, and then she took his erection inside her mouth, suckling him, and Yuta moaned aloud as the sensation was so strong that he bucked his hips hard, his erection moving back and forth which she moved her lips to meet with his movement, and Yuta moaned as he trues to say her name, but is too aroused to say it fully.

"Ahhh~h..."

"..."

"Ahhh~h..."

"..."

"Ahhh~h...Eno...Enoshi...ahhh~h..."

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

The teenage girl continued to suckle the younger boy's erection and after a few minutes she began to suckle the HEAD and sipped it like sipping a drink through a straw, which aroused Yuta further as he thrusts his hips back and forth feeling his penis hardening further but she held his arms to keep him from moving and you can hear him moan a bit louder.

After that she stood up and hugged him, kissing him on the lips, and then grasped his erection and had it enter her WOMANHOOD, though she lowered her hips a bit due to their height, and when she had herself impaled, Yuta moaned again as he get to feel his erection entered a woman's organ, and she was so moist, and the feel of his penis entering her aroused him further and his body acted on instinct, shoving his erection inside her feeling his penis throb harder, and the girl moaned as she straddled onto his hips, instructing the younger boy to hold her, and when he did so, both are in position, his penis inside her womanhood, her legs wrapped around his hips and she whispered to him, instructing him to move and sway his hips, and he slowly did so, and the intercourse commences.

As Yuta swayed his hips, his penis moved back and forth inside her WOMANHOOD and she moaned in delight as bis erection was rubbing her insides, feeling her body being fed with strong sensations, her breast rubbing his chest and is enjoying the fact that she gets to ride on a younger boy, while Yuta is struggling to keep his balance while his penis throbbed harder and harder while rubbing her insides, and is unaware of the fact that his penis has been aroused for more than 10 minutes, probably around 12 minutes, but he remained like this, but after seven minutes he felt something happening, as his erection began to throb harder, and some powerful force is forming above his balls and is ready to travel from the bottom of his penis and about to race towards the HEAD, and tells her that he thinks he is going to urinate or something, but she said he is not urinating but something good is about to happen, which makes Yuta a bit nervous.

"Ahhh~h..."

"Keep...going..."

"S-something's...coming...out..."

"It's okay..go on..."

"Ahhh...but...but..."

"it's fine...let it...out..."

"Ahh~h...aahhh~h..."

"..."

She tells Yuta to keep going and assured that it is okay, and despite his reservations, the sensations enveloping his erection that was inside her, he is compelled to do as she says, as he felt her vaginal muscles clenching his organ, as it turns out that she herself is on the verge of orgasm, and sweetly told him to move his hips faster, and Yuta did so, swaying his hips, and then after a few minutes he felt her WOMANHOOD squeezing his penis while feeling her orgasm, her feminine fluids covering his organ, and soon Yuta was trembling, his legs began to shake, his breathing became ragged and he laid her on the edge of the bed and lay on top of her, pushing his hips onto in a rather panicked way as his penis shoved harder into her, and the scene zoomed DEEP INSIDE the girl's organ, where you can fully see his penis moving back and forth, its HEAD rubbing the INNER WALLS, and after a few more movements Yuta's penis throbbed and pulsed, and his ESSENCE shoots out, which appeared to be thick and white, shooting forward in such a force, coming out from Yuta's penis in every five second interval, traveling along the WALLS and so far he released 13 shots, and after about 25 seconds he was emptied, and Yuta went a bit still, as he never felt this good, as it turns out that was his first orgasm, and he was both euphoric, and sensually good.

It appears that Yuta was aroused for close to 20 minutes before reaching his first orgasm, which appeared to be strange, as normally a boy who reached puberty and experienced his first arousal would last only 10 minutes before reaching his FIRST TIME, but Yuta achieved his first orgasm after having his penis aroused for nearly 20 minutes.

Yuta remained still, his penis was still inside her WOMANHOOD, but surprisingly, his penis remained hard, and the girl smirked as grabbed his hips and had it move back and forth, and his penis throbbed harder, arousing him again, and though he is starting to feel a bit nervous, the sensations, and the seduction she puts him through, he was seduced to accept her whims, and as the two teens moved further onto the center of the bed, the girl spread her legs as she guided his penis inside her, and grabbed his hips and move it up and down, his penis began to go in and out of her WOMANHOOD and after a few instructions, an already aroused Yuta seemingly obeys.

As the girl wrapped her arms over his shoulders, Yuta was moaning as his hips move up and down, his erection going in and out of her ENTRANCE, feeling her wetness and her insides runbing his HEAD and the belly of his organ, her hips rise as to let his erection go deeper inside her and his hips pushed his erection deeper, and you can see Yuta's penis going in as deep as he could, and this aroused the two, and Yuta was do aroused and he he tries to get his erection go deeper inside, but their hips prevented them and he has to make do with what they have, but the arousing sensations make up for it, and the girl gave Yuta a kiss on the lips before they continue with the intercourse.

After some 13 minutes, the girl soon reached her second orgasm and moaned, clenching Yuta's penis and she went still, panting as she felt so good, but Yuta kept on going, as he is still aroused and could not stop, which she grinned as she caressed his face, and as several minutes went, Yuta was seemingly getting exhausted though he remained aroused, and she told him to get up, which he wondered if there is something wrong.

After doing so, she had him lay on the bed and began to rub his penis up and down with her hand, which aroused him and she told him to relax as she took his organ inside her mouth and began to suckle him, and his body went ablaze as arousal surged, and since he is resting on the bed and not moving, it is a good way as he would get to relax and let her do her thing. Her lips and tongue began to massage his HEAD and underside of his shaft, causing the younger boy to moan and thrust his hips upward, and seeing that he is RIPE, the teenage girl then took out what appeared to be a ribbon and had his wrist up over the bed's bars, tying his wrists in separate sections, and there she had her ENTRANCE impaled on Yuta's erection and began to move up and down.

Being tied up like this, the sight of her sexy body, the weight of her body and her WOMANHOOD impaling his erection, Yuta was aroused further, and the teenage girl moved her hips in different ways, arousing the younger boy further, and his hips began to move on its own and tries to meet with her thrusts, and then she pushes herself downward and Yuta moaned aloud as his penis went deeper inside her, thrusting his hips to get his erection to go deeper, and this caused his organ to throb harder, then she began to move her hips up and down while having his penis go deeper inside her ENTRANCE, which went for five more minutes, and when she pushed her hips downward and went still, Yuta moaned ad he pushed his hips upward to get deeper, rubbing her INSIDES, and then his penis throbbed, and then he felt the powerful sensations that he encountered earlier, as it threatens to get out of his penis, signalling that Yuta is about to reach his second orgasm, and this one is quite stronger than his first one, and he tries to tell her this but the impending orgasm prevented him from speaking her name fully.

"Ahhh~h..."

"..."

"S-something's...coming...out..."

"..."

"Ahhh...but...but...Eno...shi...aaahhh~h..."

"..."

"Ahh~h...aahhh~h..."

"..."

But the girl paid no attention as she raise and lower her hips as she feels his erection throbbing harder, and kept on the tempo for a few more minutes, and when she buried her ENTRANCE on his penis and remained still, Yuta moaned aloud as he thrusts his hips up and pushes his penis upward several times as the girl pushes her hips downward as if they are trying to push against one another, and this action aroused the 13-year old boy, and you can see him sweating, his face flushed, and when the scene zoomed towards their genitals you can see his balls elevated, and when the scene zoomed FURTHER INSIDE, you can see Yuta's erection trying to push itself upward and trying to go deeper inside while moving back and forth, and after several seconds, you can see his penis pulsed and fired his SEED, shooting from the HEAD of his penis, traveling through the INNER WALLS and went further along the way, and his penis continued to throb while moving back and forth, as it fired 15 shots, which was thicker than his first EXPLOSION, and this went on for 30 seconds.

The scene shows that Yuta was panting from exhaustion, and he appeared to be physically spent, his body went still, and his penis remained inside her as the girl remained buried on his organ, relishing the feel of Yuta's SEED traveling inside her, but her eyes remained close and began to move her hips, getting his penis to go deep inside her again, and Yuta began to moan, though he was physically spent, and his penis started to soften a bit, yet he is still a bit aroused.

However, the girl's eyes opened and you can see her eyes filled with a strange swirl, and she grinned devilishly and she grabbed something from the blanket which revealed to be an ice pick and she began to act diabolically, as if she is in a fit of DESPAIR, and began to stab Yuta on his chest, then at his lungs and heart, blood began to splatter and Yuta screamed in pain, but because he was tied up he could not defend himself and is trapped, and the girl screamed in a despairingly deranged fury, stabbing Yuta non-stop, and the scene slowly faded into nothing as Yuta's screaming started to weaken, and when the scene wemt blank, everything went silent.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter, as this was inspired from the opening scene of the film, and though the girl's name was not fully mentioned, you probably know who she is.

Poor Yuta, he was so innocent, yet he was easily seduced and succumbed to her charms, and yet he suffered a tragic fate after nearly an hour of sensual bliss. His elder sister will no doubt mourn his passing.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter opens the story where investigators will start the investigation, and that is where our main characters come in...

Let me know what you think through the reviews you sent...

The next chapter will be up in 2 weeks or so...

:)


	2. Body Found

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up from the last chapter, and here the rest of the main characters are INTRODUCED and the mystery and suspense commences.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2: Karada Hakken_**

The next day, the scene shifts at the scene of the crime, where police arrived after getting an ANONYMOUS TIP that a victim is said to have been found, and as the cops are ready to storm in, inspector Takaki Ishimaru arrived, and there he joined the rest of the police as he too got word that someone called and claim that there was a murder victim in this place, and he wondered if this is related to the previous cases or a new one, though he stressed that he want to be sure if the call is genuine or another work of a prankster which one of the investigators said that they should take a look first before judging anything.

"Sir..we should still check it out if there is a murder or not..."

"Fine..."

"Thanks, Inspector Ishimaru..."

"Have you found anything yet...?"

"No...we are just about to enter the place..."

"I see...then we are going in."

"Yes, sir..."

"Let's go..."

Nodding, Takaki then led the police inside the unspecified place where they saw that the living room appeared to be tidied and well-managed even though they were told that the place was deserted for months, and then they saw the dining hall where there are dishes and a pair of glasses on the table, and looking at it, it is believed that someone had dinner last night and Takaki had a bad feeling about this, and looked around to see if there is anything else that needs checking, seeing that the police are checking the floor for any signs.

Takaki and the lead investigator then went upstairs, where they saw Yuta's clothes on the floor, and they wondered if someone is here, and Takaki recalled the call he received about someone died here, and he rushed towards the bedroom, where he and the lead investigators were taken aback at seeing Yuta's body on the bed, his hands tied on the head bar of the bed, his body naked and most of his upper torso have multiple deep stab wounds, all on the boy's vital organs and after a quick look, it is safe to say that Yuta died on the spot, and Takaki was shocked seeing that Yuta appeared to be a young boy who resembled someone who is studying at middle school, and his death is very gruesome and is dismayed at how he ended up like this and the lead investigator is also saddened by this.

"Damn!"

"Oh shit..."

"The victim...he's a middle school boy..."

"Judging from the looks of it...it appears that he is around 13 years old..."

"Poor kid...why did he end up like this...?"

"..."

"Check the area for any clues..."

"Inspector Ishimaru...I found something..."

One of the policemen came, wearing latex gloves and is holding the wallet of the victim that he found from Yuta's shorts, and Takaki looked at it and found the ID, and he sighed as he has no choice but to take out his cellphone as he took note of the contact number and began dialling it, and the lead investigator asks if this is what he has to do, which Takaki said that he has to, as he has a feeling that Yuta's family are now aware that Yuta has not gone home and he is sure that the Asahina family will be devastated once they are informed of this.

About 30 minutes later, the Asahina parents came, along with their only daughter, identified as Aoi, and she wailed loudly at seeing Yuta's body and tried to get to him but she was restrained by the cops as they told her that the place is under investigation and tried to calm her down seeing she was so devastated at seeing Yuta and urged her to calm down, but she was do distraught that she is trying to force her way through them.

"WWWWAAAAHHHH!YUTA!"

"Please calm down..."

"YUTA!"

"The crime scene is under investigation...we can't let you pass..."

"MY BROTHER...MY BABY BROTHER...YUTA...YUTA...!"

"I'm sorry about this but..."

"YUTA...WHY...WHY DID YOU END UP LIKE THIS?!"

"Please stand back..."

By then another person came and he is seen to be a friend of Aoi Asahina, and he is identified as Makoto Naegi, and he and Asahina knew each other two years ago, becoming friends and he is quite a friend to Yuta, and he is shocked to see Yuta's body and saw Aoi trying to get through the cops, and he urged her to calm down and let the police handle the situation though she was still unable to come to terms the fate that befell her younger brother, because she and Yuta were so close to each other.

"Asahina-san...please calm down..."

"Yuta...Yuta..."

"I know its hard...but..."

"Why...why did this have to happen..."

"I'm sorry...but we have to accept this..."

"Yuta...Yuta..."

"Shh...its okay..."

"..."

After a few minutes Aoi wailed in Naegi's arms as she remained devastated at the incident, and Naegi could only look sad at the scene before him, and he wondered who could have done something to an innocent boy who turned 13, and wished that he could do something to help as this was something that he cannot ignore, and there he saw the Asahina parents talking to Takaki, urging him to do everything to shed light on the death of their only son, which Takaki assured that he will do what he can to solve the brutal murder.

However, tension rose when another police inspector came and surveyed the crime scene, and after glancing at the body, he coldly stated that Yuta became a victim of a pedophile, and was likely lured into the culprit's hand believing that Yuta was offered a porn item that led to this and even suggested that he was raped, and this earned a hard slap from Aoi as she screamed at him for showing disrespect, and yet he cruelly rebutted and said he would arrest her for laying a hand on an officer but Takaki stood before her and grabbed his collar, threatening that he would raise his hand, and gun, if he tries to provoke the victim's family again, telling him that his comments are uncalled for.

"That's far enough!"

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Oh...?"

"Don't say a word if it does not help in this case..."

"Blame it on the kid...it was his fault for letting his hormonrs dictate his actions thst led to this..."

"That's enough..."

"That shows that kids are STUPID..."

The police inspector was defiant and stood with his word, saying this was the case as he believed that Yuta willingly went with the culprit and lets himself get seduced and said that Yuta got what he deserved for not using his brain and said it was the boy's own fault for falling onto the culprit's hands, and he criticized the Asahina parents for not telling Yuta that he should not go with strangers, or get enticed by a sexy woman, even if it is a cover girl for a porn magazine, and this caused Aoi to go on an emotional tirade which Naegi restrained her, as he is now starting to get agitated at the police inspector's uncalled comments.

By then Yuta's dad was overwhelmed with rage and he punched the police inspector and the arrogant man was thrown to the floor but Takaki pacified him and urged him to calm down, saying that this won't bring Yuta back and Mr. Asahina was restraining himself as he is still angry at the man's disrespect for the dead, but the arrogant police inspector stood up and rubbed his cheek, smirking as he now has a reason to flaunt around, and Takaki realized this as the arrogant man has an excuse to abuse his position.

"That was uncalled for, mister...looks like I got myself a new case...I'm arrrsting you for assult and..."

"You bastard! Say another word about Yuta and..."

"You are a sorry excuse for a parent...blame youtself for letting your son have his actions dictated by his own dick..."

"You bastard!"

"Okay, come along...you are to be charged for..."

"That is enough!"

"Stay ouy of this, Ishimaru...

"No I won't..."

The arrogant police inspector then lobbies to have Mr. Asahina arrested for assaulting an officer but Takaki used his position to undermine the arrogant man reasoning that he intentionally provoked the victim's father to assult him so he has an excuse to use his position to abuse him, and as the two inspectors stared at each other, it created a tense atmosphere within the crime scene until another officer came in and tries to mediate the situation, and he told the arrogant inspector to stop making baseless comments and not cause any unwanted situations, and said that no charges will be filed, which the arrogant inspector is aghast at this, yet he relented.

Takaki took a deep breath and glanced at Yuta's parents, telling them to wait outside as he and his team will survey the crime scene to see if they could pick up some clues that would help determine the motive behind the murder, and the Asahina parents and Aoi reluctantly nodded and they stepped out of the place, though Naegi remained and glanced at the body, feeling sad that Yuta lost his life to a senseless murder and wondered who could do such a cold-blooded act.

Takaki then saw Naegi there and advised him to leave the area as this is now under police jurisdiction, but Naegi offered to stay and look around as he said that he might find some vital clues and will tell him if he finds one, though Takaki is unsure since this is a police business and non-police personnel are off-limits, and he thanked Naegi for the offer but said that he and his team will handle this case.

"Sorry, kid...but this is..."

"Please...let me help..."

"I appreciate it...but..."

"This is something I can't ignore..."

"I know how you feel...but this is something beyond your reach..."

"But..."

"This is final...we will handle the rest..."

"..."

Outside, the Asahina family are still in tears as they are still coming to terms about the death of Yuta, and Mrs. Asahina is wondering if she failed as a mother, which her husband and daughter said that she did not, saying that someone truly murdered Yuta and believed that he was lured here and tricked into doing something that led to his death, and Aoi said that Yuta would never submit to something like what they saw, and she is sure that Yuta was duped that led to his death.

"No, dear...you did not fail..."

"Dad's right, mom...someone tricked Yuta...and...and.."

"Still...it was my fault for not caution Yuta..."

"Dear...calm down..."

"Please, mom..."

"But...but..."

"Honey...Aoi...we must be strong...for Yuta..."

"Yes, dad..."

By then, someone came towards the crime scene, and the Asahina family saw the person approaching, and it turns out to be a teenage girl, who appeared to be 16, her appearance shows that she has purple hair, wearing gloves, boots, a skirt, blouse and a coat, and displayed a stoic face as she passed by the victim's family in an unemotional way, and the Asahina family curiously followed her inside the crime scene, where the scene shows that Takaki is quite surprised to see the girl, seemingly recognizing her, and the girl greeted Takaki, saying that she got word about the case and offered to help find clues that would establish the motive behind the murder.

"Hello, Inspector Ishimaru..."

"Oh, its you..."

"I got word about an incident has happened here..."

"Yes...and we are investigating right now..."

"I would like to assist you if it is okay..."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Well..."

The teenage girl is identified as Kyoko Kirigiri, and she is known to be a among the family of detectives, as well as being known as the granddaughter of famed detective Fuhito Kirigiri, and many are impressed by her skills and admired her, while some resented her because of the fact that she is a girl, and the arrogant police inspector is not pleased to see her here, and Naegi glanced at her, taken aback at her beauty, and wondered what is she doing her, unaware that she is a famed detective.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter, and though there is no action yet, the drama and detective theme, as well as the introduction of the characters make up for it, and this is where the story begins.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter will show what Kyoko Kirigiri can do while Naegi finds himself drawn to her...while the suspect is being established which may shed light on the case...

Let me know what you think through the reviews you sent...

The next chapter will be up in 2 weeks or so...

:)


	3. Improvised Autopsy

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up from the last chapter, and here tension mounts as the investigation commences as Kirigiri establishes some theories as she inspects the body of Yuta Asahina while Naegi looks on amid some attempted interference.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Sokkyō Bōken  
_**

As the police are scrambling to figure out the motive behind the murder, the scene shows that the Asahina family are still in tears as they are still coming to terms about the death of Yuta, and Mrs. Asahina is wondering if she failed as a mother, which her husband and daughter said that she did not, saying that someone truly murdered Yuta and believed that he was lured here and tricked into doing something that led to his death, and Aoi said that Yuta would never submit to something like what they saw, and she is sure that Yuta was duped that led to his death.

"No, dear...you did not fail..."

"Dad's right, mom...someone tricked Yuta...and...and.."

"Still...it was my fault for not caution Yuta..."

"Dear...calm down..."

"Please, mom..."

"But...but..."

"Honey...Aoi...we must be strong...for Yuta..."

"Yes, dad..."

By then, someone came towards the crime scene, and the Asahina family saw the person approaching, and it turns out to be a teenage girl, who appeared to be 16, her appearance shows that she has purple hair, wearing gloves, boots, a skirt, blouse and a coat, and displayed a stoic face as she passed by the victim's family in an unemotional way, and the Asahina family curiously followed her inside the crime scene, where the scene shows that Takaki is quite surprised to see the girl, seemingly recognizing her, and the girl greeted Takaki, saying that she got word about the case and offered to help find clues that would establish the motive behind the murder.

"Hello, Inspector Ishimaru..."

"Oh, its you..."

"I got word about an incident has happened here..."

"Yes...and we are investigating right now..."

"I would like to assist you if it is okay..."

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"Well..."

The teenage girl is identified as Kyoko Kirigiri, and she is known to be a among the family of detectives, as well as being known as the granddaughter of famed detective Fuhito Kirigiri, and many are impressed by her skills and admired her, while some resented her because of the fact that she is a girl, and the arrogant police inspector is not pleased to see her here, and Naegi glanced at her, taken aback at her beauty, and wondered what is she doing her, unaware that she is a famed detective.

As Kirigiri is about to survey the area, the arrogant police inspector attempted to block her seeing that she is a mere eyesore and told her that her presence is not needed, causing quite a tension inside the crime scene as the arrogant inspector told her that they don't need any BARBIE DOLLS flaunting around, causing her to rebut his words in a stoic, but stern manner from Kirigiri.

"What did you just say...?"

"You heard me...no BARBIE DOLLS allowed..."

"Step out of my way, you double-dead meat..."

"What...?"

"You're in my way...I have a job to do...so leave."

"Listen here, you bitch...!"

"..."

"You freaking bitch...!"

The arrogant officer was taken aback and is pissed, which he is about to physically respond but Inspector Ishimaru stepped in and threatened to have him charge for obstruction if he tries to interfere in the investigation having sensed his chauvinistic attitude towards Kirigiri, reminding him about the reputation of the Kirigiri family being famous detectives. He told the inspector that he will accept her assistance and will do so as long as it would help in trying to get a lead on the culprit.

The arrogant inspector was pissed, yet he restrained himself and backed off and this allowed her to commence the autopsy and the investigation. She approached the bed where Yuta's corpse is still tied to the bed, and she glanced at it, her eyes gazed at the stab wounds before approaching it, taking a closer look, and told the police that Yuta died from very deep stab wounds from a sharp object, deducing that an ice pick was used, hitting his important vital organs, and the stab wounds that the victim sustained were deep and forced which caused almost an instantaneous death.

Everyone was surprised to hear this, and the Asahina family were stunned at hearing this, and even Naegi is surprised to see that a teenage detective was able to withstood such a gruesome sight, and she is unfazed at the reaction she got from the others and she continued to check on the body, and she then went closer to Yuta's crotch, and took a sniff, particularly at his penis, which Naegi and Aoi blinked their eyes at what they saw, and there Kirigiri told the others that the culprit is indeed a female.

Inspector Ishimaru approached her and asks her for confirmation on what she just said, which she nodded and told him what she deduced so far.

"Then the murderer is really a female...?"

"Yes."

"How do you know...?"

"There is vaginal scent on the victim's organ...and it suggests that the victim was stabbed and murdered at the height of their orgasm..."

"Seriously?"

"That is my findings, Inspector Ishimaru..."

"No way..."

"There is no other explanation apart from what I found so far...and it shows..."

Kirigiri stood with her initial finding, pointing out that the scent she got from Yuta's penis has the same scent from a vaginal scent, indicating that Yuta was murdered towards the climax of their sex, and pointed out a dried remains of sperm on the bed sheet right below Yuta's balls, as well as dried remains of his sperm on the the tip of his penis. Ishimaru then took a small glass-like object and managed to get a sample, and Kirigiri concluded her initial autopsy and went around the room to check for other clues as the police finally untied the corpse, while Naegi watched her roam around.

Kirigiri then glanced at the floor where she found Yuta's brief and his other clothes and deduced that Yuta was likely been seduced, and looked at the areas within the room, and so far there were no other fingerprints placed around, suggesting that Yuta and the culprit were making out that ended in intercourse and the only place they went towards to is the bed, and she began to head downstairs to gather more clues and evidences.

Arriving at the table, she saw the dishes and glasses there, which she slowly deduced that Yuta and the culprit had dinner before engaging in sex, and both Inspector Ishimaru and Naegi approached the scene, and as Kirigiri surveyed the dishes, seeing there was no leftover there, she glanced at the glasses seeing that one is empty and the other has some leftover liquid, and she noticed some whitish residue there and she checked the table and lifted the plates, where she found a foil, which was crumpled, and and upon uncrumpling it, she saw the label and showed it to a resident coroner, asking him if he knows about the foil, which he read it and gave his finding.

"Sir...do you know about the foil's contents?"

"Wait...let me take a look..."

"..."

"Hmm...goodness..."

"Did you...?"

"Yes...its a drug..."

"A drug...? What kind of drug?"

"A sex performance drug...which arouses the user...and enable him to perform and enjoy sex for nearly 30 minutes before the user reaches orgasm..."

The coroner confirmed that the foil on the table which he said that the medicine in question is a sex- performance drug, in which when a person takes it orally, the effects will take place after 30 minutes, and the person will be aroused and ENERGIZED, and Kirigiri nodded and told the rest that Yuta was likely taken the drug unknowingly, and when the drug's effect took place, he was aroused and energized, making him unable to resist the effects and prone to seduction, which allowed the culprit to take advantage and puts Yuta under the culprit's seductive thrall.

The Asahina family was shocked to hear this and they wondered who would do such a thing to an innocent boy, as Yuta has no enemies and he would never try to HIT woman, but Kirigiri suggested that the culprit is no ordinary person, as she suggested that the culprit may be a nymphomaniac with murderous urge and/or may have mental issues and somehow used her charms to put Yuta under her thrall, as shown by spiking Yuta's drink with the viagra-like drug. Aoi asks Kirigiri if she is sure about what she said, which she nodded.

"Are you sure my younger brother took that drug without his knowledge?"

"Yes."

"And the culprit is a possible sex maniac?"

"It is possible..."

"No...why...why my brother of all people..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Yuta...Yuta..."

"..."

Naegi stared only in surprise, as he never thought that someone like Kirigiri could figure things out just like that, and yet he finds himself drawn to her, and when she suggested that the police interview some of Yuta's friends to get clues as to what they saw before Yuta's murder, the arrogant inspector told Kirigiri to SHOVE IT, saying that this is the police's problem now and she should stay out of it, but she ignored him and continued to give Inspector Ishimaru some suggestions and this pissed the arrogant inspector upon being ignored, and he grabbed her by the collar and told her to beat it, but this caused Inspector Ishimaru to grab him by his collar and threaten to have him arrested for assault and for obstruction, though the arrogant man was defiant and tries to VERBALLY MUSCLE his way out.

"Hands off..."

"No...you back off..."

"Do you have any idea who you are laying your hands on?"

"I don't give a damn...you've been trying to obstruct this investigation...and even sexually harassing a detective..."

"She has no right being here...she is just trying to cash in on the fame..."

"She is helping us shed light on this case...so try to ay least show her courtesy..."

"Courtesy my ass..."

"You...!"

Kirigiri then interjected, pointing out that the arrogant inspector is doing this because he is insecure at the fact that a girl managed to gather clues in this case, and he could not accept the fact that a girl was able to get some vital clues in this case and that he did not want girls to stand out hence his resistance to let her help in this case, pointing out that her helping in the investigation was a threat to his MANHOOD thus he tries to intimidate her into staying out of this case, and the arrogant inspector flushed and is fuming in anger at what Kirgiri just pointed out.

"What was that, you bitch?!"

"You heard me..."

"Look here you..."

"The way you are acting just shows it that you are unprofessional..."

"..."

"So if you want to save face...either you stay silent of leave the scene."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"!"

The arrogant inspector was so pissed off that he slapped Kirigiri so hard that the impact sends her to the floor, and Inspector Ishimaru is pissed and can no longer tolerate this and pinned the arrogant man to the floor and ordered his men to restrain the man, which they did, handcuffing him as Naegi helps Kirigiri up. She appeared to be okay save for a rather deep slap mark on her cheek and Inspector Ishimaru apologized for what happened and encouraged her to press charges, which she nodded and said she will continue to help in the investigation, and Ishimaru nodded saying that she is welcome to offer her aid in solving this case.

"Are you alright, Ms. Kirigiri?"

"Yes..."

"I am sorry about that..."

"It is fine..."

"Take my advise...press charges against that pig...someone should teach him a lesson..."

"I will..."

"Feel free to offer your suggestions...your help would be appreciated..."

"Yes, of course..."

By then Naegi asks her if she is okay, which she nodded and thanked him for the help, and he said that he would like to help in solving the case though she urge him to stay out of it since he is not an investigator and said she will help the police through legally and morally means, and advised him to move on and help the Asahina family in their moment of need, which Naegi can only stare in silence, as he felt powerless to do anything to help Aoi and her parents as Kirigiri told him not to get involved in this case.

"Please...stay out of this case..."

"But..."

"You have no jurisdiction here..."

"But still..."

"This is for your own good..."

"..."

"Just take my advise..."

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there is no actual action yet, the drama and detective theme, as well as the tension here, the story has begun, and the next chapters will have the plot moving forward.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shifts forward as the police began to find leads that would lead to the possible culprit, and this is where Junko Enoshima makes her DEBUT...

Let me know what you think through the reviews you sent...

The next chapter will be up in 2 weeks or so...

:)


	4. Identifying The Culprit

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up from the last chapter, and here the investigation commences as Kirigiri establishes some theories as she inspects the leads that would lead to the murderer of Yuta Asahina while Naegi looks on amid some attempted interference.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4: Han'nin o Tokutei Suru  
**_

In the heat of the moment, Kirigiri is starting to gain the trust of the police due to her superb analytical ability, and the arrogant inspector was so pissed off that he slapped Kirigiri so hard that the impact sends her to the floor, and Inspector Ishimaru is pissed and can no longer tolerate this and pinned the arrogant man to the floor and ordered his men to restrain the man, which they did, handcuffing him as Naegi helps Kirigiri up. She appeared to be okay save for a rather deep slap mark on her cheek and Inspector Ishimaru apologized for what happened and encouraged her to press charges, which she nodded and said she will continue to help in the investigation, and Ishimaru nodded saying that she is welcome to offer her aid in solving this case.

"Are you alright, Ms. Kirigiri?"

"Yes..."

"I am sorry about that..."

"It is fine..."

"Take my advise...press charges against that pig...someone should teach him a lesson..."

"I will..."

"Feel free to offer your suggestions...your help would be appreciated..."

"Yes, of course..."

By then Naegi asks her if she is okay, which she nodded and thanked him for the help, and he said that he would like to help in solving the case though she urge him to stay out of it since he is not an investigator and said she will help the police through legally and morally means, and advised him to move on and help the Asahina family in their moment of need, which Naegi can only stare in silence, as he felt powerless to do anything to help Aoi and her parents as Kirigiri told him not to get involved in this case.

"Please...stay out of this case..."

"But..."

"You have no jurisdiction here..."

"But still..."

"This is for your own good..."

"..."

"Just take my advise..."

"..."

Naegi was dejected when told that he cannot get involved in this case, yet he wasn't about to give up, and by then Inspector Ishimaru approached Kirigiri and asks her if she has any suggestion that would help in the investigation, and she glanced at Yuta's body, which is being taken away, and she glanced at the inspector and told him to ask the Asahina family if they happen to know any of Yuta's friends, saying that they might know anything about Yuta in his final days before being murdered.

"Hmm...you have a point..."

"Ask his family if Yuta has any friends...they might know something that would give us a lead..."

"Yeah...that is a good point."

"Try to gently persuade them, Inspector..."

"Don't worry. Leave it to me."

"Okay. We can't afford to blow this one up."

"I know."

"..."

Inspector Ishimaru nodded and went to the Asahina family and asks them if they know any of Yuta's friends, saying that they might noticed anything about Yuta before he was tragically murdered, and the family nodded and said they will contact Yuta's friends and asks them for information regarding Yuta, and as Kirigiri is about to survey the place, Naegi approached her and pleaded to let him tag along with her saying this is also important to him because Yuta was his friend, and Kirigiri noted that Naegi can be stubborn at times, yet admired his perseverance.

"You really are stubborn..."

"I really want to help."

"However..."

"Yuta was my friend...I want to know who the culprit is and why would she do such a thing."

"It would be better if you leave this case to us..."

"At least let me participate!"

"But..."

"Please!"

Kirigiri sighed seeing that she could not shake him off, and decided to have him under her wing and told him her terms, which he readily accepted, and the two teens began to make rounds within the place, and found a bottle of perfume and cologne, and while surveying it, Naegi wondered if the culprit is moonlighting as a prostitute, but Kirigiri said that it is unlikely because if she were in Yuta's place she would turn down the culprit's offer, and said that there is a possibility that Yuta know about the culprit and that may have played a hand that led him here.

"You really think so, Kirigiri-san?"

"Yes."

"But...how can you...?"

"If the culprit is a prostitute...as you assumed to...then Yuta would never go with her in the first place...but in this case...it is possible that Yuta knew of the culprit...and went with her..."

"Seriously...?"

"Given the evidences and clues we got so far...this is the farthest we got at the moment."

"..."

"Follow me."

Kirigiri then led Naegi around the house and showed him the areas that might provide a clue, and as the hours passed, Inspector Ishimaru approached the two teens and told them that his men spoke to some of Yuta's friends, and they said that they did not notice anything unusual, which Kirigiri silently whined as she is sure that someone might saw Yuta being approached by the culprit, but then one of Ishimaru's subordinates came and told them that he approached a passerby, showed her Yuta's picture and asks if there is someone who was with Yuta.

Inspector Ishimaru, Kirigiri and Naegi listened intentively when told that the passerby said she saw Yuta being approached by a beautiful girl with an hourglass figure and charmed the victim, and they both left the scene and that was it. The cop then provided the artist sketch and the passerby described the girl as sexy, sporting twin pigtail hair, and is somewhat of a _gyaru_. The cop then showed the sketch of the possible culprit, and Ishimaru invited the two teens to come with him to the precinct as the computers might help identify the culprit.

"Looks like we got a breakthrough..."

"Yes...and we might learn some more...come with us, Naegi-kun..."

"Um...right."

"Lets head to the precinct...we got a computer expert...he might help us identify our suspect."

"Yes, that is a good idea."

"So do the sketch can really help us identify the culprit, Kirigiri-san?"

"We can only hope, Naegi-kun."

"Come on, you two."

"Yes, inspector."

Ishimaru then boarded the car and both Kirigiri and Naegi tagged along as they are intent on identifying the possible culprit who is responsible for murdering Yuta.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the precinct where Inspector Ishimaru is there along with Kirigiri and Naegi at the computer expert is downloading the profiles of every teenage girl within Tokyo, and so far the results were negative but Kirigiri is patient enough to wait, though Naegi wondered if they would get a breakthrough and glanced at the sketch, wondering why someone would murder a younger boy after having sex with him, and for Naegi this does not make any sense, unless the culprit is under the influence of drugs. Kirigiri noticed his silence and asks him if he is okay.

"Naegi..."

"Um, yes...?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay."

"You seem...well-behaved..."

"Oh...sorry."

"Be patient. We will identify the culprit soon."

"Um...right."

The computer expert then called their attention, saying that he has found a match, and the scene shifts to the computer monitor where the photo of the female teenager is shown, and her feature matches the artist sketch that the passerby provided, and there Inspector Ishimaru asks him if he can identify the girl that was shown, and the expert nodded as he typed on the keyboard and there her name is shown on the monitor, and they all saw the name of the possible culprit, and so far both Inspector Ishimaru and Naegi are the only ones surprised when they saw her name.

"What the...?"

"That is the culprit...?"

"I don't believe it..."

"She's...the one...who killed Yuta...?"

"Damn...she is barely older than the victim...and a minor too..."

"Why would she...?"

"Easy, Naegi...we just got started...lets not lose our cool."

"O-okay."

The monitor showed the culprit's name, identifying her as **Junko Enoshima**. According to the database, Enoshima is 16 years old, and a very popular fashion model, adored by gyarus in Tokyo and Shibuya and her fame has taken Japan by storm with her extravagant tastes. The expert said that he has heard rumors that celebrities and young socialites tried to woo her but turned them down, and she is the object of fantasy by her male fans, and suggested that her charms may be the reason why Yuta fell for her, but Kirigiri, who took notes of what she saw, cautions him not to jump to conclusions or speculations, saying it would be best if they get the answer straight from her, which Inspector Ishimaru agreed.

"It would be best if we stop jumping to conclusion."

"Kirigiri?"

"Inspector...it would be wise if we find this Enoshima and brought her in for questioning. It would be wise if we get the answers straight from her."

"Yeah...that's what I was thinking..."

"And there we can determine if she is the culprit or not once we based her testimonies and her actions. That way we can spot anything suspicious that comes from her actions..."

"Yes, that might help us determine if she is involved or not."

"Can you expert determine where she lives?"

"Okay, I'll ask him..."

Naegi glanced at the monitor and saw the picture of Enoshima, and for a moment, he was somewhat attracted to her pretty looks, and yet he wondered if she is the culprit, wondering why she would do such a thing like murdering Yuta. His musing was interrupted by Kirigiri and asks him if he is smitten by Enoshima, which he denied it, despite the blush on his face.

"Naegi..."

"Yes?"

"Are you smitten by her...?"

"Huh?"

"You are blushing..."

"No...I'm not..."

"Seriously...?"

"Yeah...really!"

By then Inspector Ishimaru suggested that they find Enoshima and invite her for questioning so as to get the answers from her and then use police procedure as means to determine whether she would be considered a suspect or not, which Kirigiri agreed, and as the police began to work on the case, Naegi braces himself as he is about to confront a popular fashion model and gyaru who may or may not be the culprit behind Yuta's murder.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there is no actual action yet, the drama and detective theme, as well as the tension here, the story is now underway, as the culprit has been identifed...and you probably know who it is...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shifts forward as the police began to invite the possible culprit, and this is where Junko Enoshima makes her DEBUT...

Let me know what you think through the reviews you sent...

See you in January 2017...

:)


	5. The Fashion Diva

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Happy New Year to all!

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up from the last chapter, and here the main antagonist of this fic is INTRODUCED, and what she is like, so read on and see where this would lead to.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5:**_ ** _Fasshon Utahime_**

The scene shifts at a photo studio where several photographers are lined up, each are adjusting their cameras and their films connected inside, and they are looking forward to today's work as they are scheduled to take pictures of a popular celebrity, and the photographers appeared to be excited as they knew that aside from a high pay, get get to see more of this popular celebrity and some of them appeared to be fans, and they worked hard just to get this job and schedule to meet with HER.

"Finally..."

"I worked hard to get here..."

"Me too..."

"To take pictures of a popular fashion model..."

"I can't wait..."

"I hear that she's hot..."

"...and sexy..."

"When is she coming...?"

After a few minutes, the said celebrity came to the photo stage, dressed in a fashion outfit that is said to be the current popular trend, and the photographers stared at the celebrity, who is a popular fashion model, in which she appeared to be a pretty 15-year old girl, having a rather tall hourglass figure, sporting a strawberry-blond hair tied in pigtails, and is oozing with sex appeal. The photographers stared at her with awe and attraction as she began to take her position, and the photographers whispered among themselves after finally getting a glimpse of the model.

"Is that her...?

"Yup. That's her..."

"Wow..."

"So cute..."

"So sexy..."

"I want her..."

"I want to take pictures of her..."

"Wowee..."

The pretty fashion model is identified as **Junko Enoshima** , and aside from being pretty, she is also popular and became an idol within the fashion scene and trend, and though it attracted some unwanted attention, she appeared to be fine with it, and she took off her robe to reveal that she is wearing the current fashion wardrobe that is now popular among the gyaru community, and Enoshima smiled at the photographers, which they blushed upon bring noticed by her, and they commented that aside from being pretty, they felt attracted towards her and wished they get the chance to woo her.

"What a girl..."

"I want to woo her..."

"I want to marry her..."

"Me too..."

"I'll do anything for her..."

"I wonder what kind of guy she wants...?"

"Enoshima..."

"A fashion goddess..."

By then the magazine editor showed up and instructs the photographers to take their positions and as they did so, he began to give Enoshima instructions as well which she willingly followed, and the magazine editor nodded as he gives the signal and the photoshoot commences where Enoshima took her place and is following the editor's instructions as the photographers are ready to press the button of their cameras as the editor gives the word.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

The session lasted for 12 minutes, and after that the editor called for a break and the photographers were pleased that they get the chance to take pictures of Enoshima, and as she left and went to the dressing room, they whispered among themselves on whether one of them has the guts to ask her out on a date, which they insinuated that one of them might make a bet on who would be the first to DEFLOWER her, which they snickered as they are sure that Enoshima is not as easy to ask her out.

"What?"

"You heard me..."

"I won't bet..."

"No way am I gonna get a SCORE with Enoshima..."

"I hear she is hard to get..."

"She has a standard in picking boys..."

"I wonder if she would fall for me..."

"Fat chance..."

After the break is over, the editor came and clapped his hands saying that the photoshoot will resume and the theme will be about summer, and as the photographers are preparing their cameras, they were caught off-guard when Enoshima came back, dressed only in a two-piece bikini, and they stared at her in awe, seeing how sexy she really is, and they were so absorbed that the editor had to get their attentions in order to snap them out, and when they did, they apologized, and Enoshima smirked seeing that her sex appeal has enthralled them, and the editor apologized to her for the photographers' behavior though she said she took it as a compliment.

"I'm sorry...those guys are..."

"Oh, that's okay..."

"But..."

"I take it as a compliment...they really find me attractive..."

"Yes, well..."

"Well, lets continue..."

"Yes, right...everyone, take your positions!"

"I'm ready~y..."

After that, the editor signaled for the photoshoot to resume, and the photographers took their places as Enoshima went to the stage and did the poses that she is instructed, and there the editor gives the signal and the cameras began to flash as Enoshima began to pose as she followed the editor's instructions which went perfectly well and he is pleased that Enoshima is good to work with as she never give him any trouble and he is glad to met her and knew she is the key to his magazine's success and he continued to give her instructions as the photoshoot continues.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that everyone was given a five-minute break, and after that, Enoshima came back and is still wearing her bikini top but is wearing a fashionable swimming shorts and is holding a beach ball that would serve as her props, and the photographers were staring at her in awe, though some were staring at her chest but they composed themselves as they do not want the editor to caught them in the act, and there the editor gives the signal and the third photoshoot commences and the editor gives Enoshima another set of instructions as the cameras began clicking and flashing.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

After that, the editor gives her another set of instructions, and this time she left, and return, where she is now wearing another set of bikini, her bikini top is colored strawberry-blond, while a scarf is wrapped around her waist, making it look like a mini-skirt, and one of the photographers stared at her thighs, finding them sexy and he slightly had a nosebleed but quickly wiped them off as he did not want to give himself away, and there the editor gives the signal and the photoshoot commences again.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

Outside the studio, Inspector Takaki Ishimaru arrived, along with two policemen, and they entered the studio where the receptionist is quite surprised as she did not expect some cops to come here yet she accommodated them and asks if there is anything they want, in which Takaki asks if there is someone named Junko Enoshima here, and the receptionist checks the logbook and confirms it and asks him what business does he have, and there Takaki said they would like to invite Enoshima to the police station and ask her a few questions, and the receptionist said he would have to wait as she would have to inform the editor first about it, which Takaki nodded.

"Um, sir...do you mind if you could wait...?"

"Huh?"

"I'll have to inform the person in charge here about your request..."

"I see...sure, go ahead."

"Please wait for a while..."

"Okay."

"I'll be back in a moment..."

"Fine."

The receptionist went inside the studio premises and approached the editor and Enoshima's manager, and there they are told about the cops coming here to see Enoshima, and Enoshima's manager is rather surprised about this and decided to confront Takaki about it, and soon he meets up with the inspector and asks him what is the meaning of this and why the inspector says that his talent is accused of some crime, which Takaki corrected him and said that he would only want to invite her to the precinct and asks her some questions.

The manager is then somewhat appalled and in disbelief when told the nature of the invitation, saying that his talent is innocent of the accusations hurled against Enoshima, and Takaki is dismayed that Enoshima's manager is making a big deal out of it, and tried to assure to him that it is just an interrogation and nothing more but Enoshima's manager is stubborn and reiterated that Enoshima is not a bad person.

"Look, sir, I..."

"No, you look! My client is innocent!"

"That is subjected to..."

"Junko is innocent! Period! I will not hand her over to you people!"

"If you try to keep this up, you could be charged for..."

"I don't care! As long as you leave Junko alone...I don't mind getting jailed!"

"Listen, you...!"

"Not listening!"

By then, Enoshima came, dressed in a bathrobe and overheard the conversation, and she glanced at Takaki and asks if this is just an invitation, which he nodded, and there she said she is willing to go there to answer whatever questions they have, which Takaki nodded, mentally sighing in relief that Enoshima is at least cooperating, and wondered if she is the one who murdered Yuta, but her manager advises his talent against it saying that she would need a lawyer to accompany her, which she smiled and assured to him that this will be over soon without problems.

"But, Junko...!"

"Don't worry..."

"Eh?"

"Its just a question and answer portion, right? I can handle it..."

"But still...answering to them without a lawyer would be..."

"Don't worry...I am innocent...and I will prove to them of my innocence..."

"Junko..."

"So...when do we go...?"

Takaki then told Enoshima that she can get a lawyer while giving her the calling card which also has the address of the police station, and she told everyone to wait as she will contact a lawyer before giving her answer, and about 30 minutes later, Enoshima's assigned lawyer arrived, and by then Enoshima showed up, dressed in her usual attire, and there she said she is ready to go with Takaki and her lawyer assured to his client that she will be cleared if any accusations, and everyone left the studio as they are heading towards the police station to commence the interrogation.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there is no actual action yet, this chapter shows what Enoshima is like and why she is a subject to interrogation, given how she is able to entice people to fall for her charm...but will this work given that she is about to be interrogated?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Enoshima is about to be interrogated, and both Naegi and Kirigiri are there...can they be able to pinpoint her as the culprit behind Yuta's murder?

Let me know what you think through the reviews you sent...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

:)


	6. The Interrogation

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up from the last chapter, and here the main antagonist of this fic is about to take the spotlight as she gets an...interview.

Read on and see where this would go...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6:**_ ** _Shinmon  
_**

As Takaki told Enoshima that she can get a lawyer while giving her the calling card which also has the address of the police station, she then told everyone to wait as she will contact a lawyer before giving her answer, and about 30 minutes later, Enoshima's assigned lawyer arrived, and by then Enoshima showed up, dressed in her usual attire, and there she said she is ready to go with Takaki and her lawyer assured to his client that she will be cleared if any accusations, and everyone left the studio as they are heading towards the police station to commence the interrogation.

Enoshima's manager watches them leave and he is worried for his talent, and refused to believe that she is involved in a crime being accused against her, and the magazine editor is also in doubt, believing that a popular model like Enoshima would never do something like committing murder and believes that this is just a case of mistaken identity, thinking that the culprit being seen may have the same appearance as Enoshima, and the manager agreed to this and they hoped that Enoshima would be cleared of any wrongdoing.

"Oh, Junko..."

"My poor talent..."

"She is innocent..."

"I agree."

"Maybe those cops are just using her as a scapegoat."

"Seriously?"

"Junko will be cleared."

"Yeah."

-x-

Later, the scene shifts at the Asahina house, where you can see Naegi cheering up Aoi, and she is still visibly saddened at her younger brother's passing, assuring to her that her brother's case would be solved, which slightly alleviated her sadness, yet she still questioned why Yuta of all people falling victim to a murderer, and she wondered if the culprit is a nymphomaniac, as evidence found at the crime scene earlier showed that the culprit secretly laced Yuta's drink with sex-enhancing drug which caused Yuta to get overly-aroused and succumbed to sensual desire which led him to fall to the culprit's whim and had sex with the culprit, and he was later killed.

Naegi is still unsure whether to tell Aoi that Kirigiri and Takaki have found a lead to the culprit's identity, as he did not want to jump to conclusions and wanted the investigation to roll and wait for conclusive details before making any presumptions, and there he gives Aoi his assurance that he will do what he can to help and solve Yuta's murder, which she smiled as she thanked Naegi for being here for her, saying she is glad to have a friend like him.

"Thanks, Naegi-kun. You're such a good friend."

"Its nothing, really."

"I promise I'll do everything I can to solve Yuta's murder."

"Thanks. It really meant a lot to me and my parents."

"Yuta is also like a friend to me. I don't want his death to be in vain."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So cheer up...sooner or later the investigators will get a breakthrough."

"Thanks."

By then, his cellphone rang and he answered it, which the caller turn out to be Kirigiri, and as Aoi secretly eavesdropped, Kirigiri told Naegi that Takaki has invited Enoshima to the station and is about to interrogate her, and she told him that she suggested to Takaki that he should use polygraph machines and a polygraph technician to supervise the interrogation so as to determine if Enoshima is telling the truth or lying so that they would know if her alibi has merits or not.

Naegi nodded and said that he will head there to see the interrogation himself, and after turning off his cellphone, he is surprised to see Aoi's face next to his and she had a look of surprise, yet she is seemed to be given a glimmer of hope upon hearing that a possible suspect on Yuta's murder was brought in, and she insisted that she come along to see if the interrogation would produce results, and though Naegi tries to dissuade her, she would not relent as she said she needed this to help her cope with what just happened to Yuta.

"But, Asahina-san..."

"I'm coming along, and that's final!"

"But..."

"Please, Naegi-kun...this is important to me! I want to see this so as to know where the investigation would lead to!"

"Its just interrogation...we don't know if the person invited is guilty or not..."

"I made up my mind! Please take me with you!"

"Asahina-san..."

"Please!"

Seeing that she would not take NO for an answer, Naegi reluctantly lets Aoi tag along and the two teens left the house and heads out to the police station to watch the interrogation and see where this would lead to and determine if Enoshima is the culprit or not, with Aoi expressing hope that the investigators would reach a breakthrough in the murder case while Naegi is wondering if Enoshima is the culprit, as he wondered why a popular and successful model would commit such a crime over a boy three years younger than her.

He then hear Aoi expressing hope about this and cautions her not to jump to conclusion as he reminded her that this is just an interrogation which the results can lead to uncertainty yet she is upbeat that Yuta's death can be solved, placing her faith in the police.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the police station where Naegi and Aoi arrived, and Kirigiri is there to greet them and she question him on why he brought Aoi along which he said that he tried to dissuade her but she would not relent, and Kirigiri sighed knowing that Aoi would be emotionally crushed should the upcoming interrogation wield negative results, and she told him he should have exerted more effort in convincing Aoi not to come here yet he said he did all he could but Aoi would not relent.

"You could have tried a more convincing way in order for her not to come here..."

"I tried, Kirigiri-san...but she would not listen."

"You know this is just an invitation and interrogation...there is no guarantee that we would pin down the possible culprit."

"I know."

"Now we have something else to worry about besides the outcome of the interrogation."

"Sorry, Kirigiri-san..."

"Whatever."

"..."

Kirigiri then glanced at Aoi, who looked upbeat as she felt there is a ray of hope in finding out who killed Yuta, and Kirigiri approached her and told her that she should not expect anything yet reasoning that this is just interrogation and said that they are not sure if Junko Enoshoma is the culprit, yet Aoi is fired up and said that it all depends on the interrogation and how the suspect responds, so as long as she clings to hope, she is sure that Yuta's death will be solved, and Kirigiri sighed as she is worried about what would happen once the interrogation ends.

As Aoi went to the toilet, she glanced at Naegi, seeing how worried he looked, and she asks him if he is here to observe the interrogation as well, which he nodded saying that he too wants to see for himself if Junko Enoshima is the culprit or not, wanting to know where the investigation would lead to and if he finds anything suspicious towards Enoshima, then he will keep tabs on her and everything would depend on the outcome of the investigation.

"Are you sure about this, Naegi-kun?"

"Yes."

"You might encounter difficulties. This is not just an ordinary case."

"I know."

"Be prepared...this is no ordinary situation...you might get entangled and may put your life in danger."

"I'm ready for that."

"Then there is no turning back for you."

"..."

By then Takaki came and told Kirigiri and Naegi that Enoshima is inside the interrogation room, along with the polygraph technician and her lawyer, and there he said that he, and the others will be outside the room where speakers are attached and they can hear the interrogation from outside, but Kirigiri suggested that she be inside the interrogation room as she wanted to ask Enoshima some questions, which Takaki reluctantly agreed, and Naegi whispered to Kirigiri to let him come along so as to observe the proceedings though she appeared reluctant to let him, and told him if he is sure about this which he nodded.

"Are you sure about this, Naegi-kun?"

"Yes."

"You might encounter difficulties. This is not just an ordinary case."

"I know."

"Be prepared...this is no ordinary situation...you might get entangled and may put your life in danger."

"I'm ready for that."

"Then there is no turning back for you."

"..."

Seeing how determined he is, Kirigiri allowed him, and minutes later, the scene shifts inside the interrogation room, where the room is like a sealed area,mfull of walls and nothing else apart from a sound-proof glass-like window where Aoi and a few policemen are watching, and the speaker is attached where they can hear the interrogation, while inside, Enoshima is sitting on a chair, and next to her is a desk where the lie-detector machine is stationed and cables are shown attached and it is shown that her fingers are clipped on the device which shows that her heartbeat and voice detectors are shown and would determine if she is telling the truth or telling a lie.

The polygraph technican is there as he will determine what the results shows and will signal at the investigators on whether Enoshima is lying or not.

In front of her, Kirigiri, Naegi and Takaki are sitting in front, and they are getting ready to begin the interrogation as they are determined to get to the bottom of this and solve Yuta's murder. There Takaki began the interrogation and asks her a few questions regarding her occupation and current status, as well as where she is at the time of Yuta's death, which Kirigiri and Naegi listens intently as the lie-detector machine began to operate.

"Junko Enoshima...so you are a fashion model, correct?"

"Yes, correct."

"And you are making a living by modelling, right?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that a 13-year old boy was murdered?"

"No."

"Are you involved in any way?"

"No."

The technician raises his hand and signals that Enoshima is telling the truth, and Takaki is not daunted as he gives out another set of questions, asking her if she knows anything about a 13-year old boy named Yuta Asahina and if she happened to meet him sometime before his untimely murder, and there Kirigiri and Naegi were all ears as the interrogation continued.

"Have you seen this boy?"

"No."

"So are you saying you don't know him?"

"No."

"So you deny that you have a sexual relationship with a boy who is younger than you?"

"I deny it."

"Are you really telling the truth?"

"Yes."

Enoshima answered Takaki's questions with a straight face, and the technician glances at Takaki, signalling that Enoshima is telling the truth, and Takaki is not quite pleased with this, and to see if she can try to outwit him, he showed a recording of a cop interviewing one of Yuta's friends saying that they saw Yuta chatting with a girl whose description matched Enoshima, and Takaki asks her if she is the one that is mentioned, and once more Enoshima answered the question again with a straight face.

"So you deny this even where the recording shows that the description fits you?"

"I deny it."

"You are not lying?"

"That is the truth. It is possible that someone is disguising as me and used my image just to entice and seduce someone."

"So you are saying that you were at another place during the time of the murder?"

"Yes."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes."

The technician glances at Takaki and signaled that she is telling the truth, and Takami is quite annoyed and approached the technician and asks him if the machine is functioning well, which the technician said it is, and Takami asks how come the results says that Enoshima is not lying as he sees some contradictions to her answers, and Enoshima's lawyer reprimand the inspector, saying that his client is answering honestly and did not falter and accuses him of having an ulterior motive just to implicate her, and this caused the two men to argue.

"Look, inspector...I think you have an ulterior motive for this!"

"What was that?"

"My client voluntarily submitted to you and answered your questions...she answered honestly...and the machine proves it! Junko Enoshima is innocent!"

"It is not final! We will conduct more test to see if she is telling the truth or not!"

"Then it shows you wanted to pin her so you can earn a promotion for your station!"

"What was that?"

"I think you're the culprit...then pin the crime on my client!"

"Why you...!"

Kirigiri sensed that something is amiss as if Enoshima seemed to expect these kind of questions, and she approached Takaki and suggested that he let her question Enoshima, which Takaki nodded, and he took his seat as Kirigiri began asking Enoshima, such as where she was at the time of the murder, if she is dating anyone, and if she is purchasing any illegal medication, in which she answered in a somewhat honest tone, not showing any hint of arrogance or haughtiness, and the polygraph results showed that Enoshima is not lying, and Enoshima's lawyer reiterated that his client is telling the truth and that she is not involved in any murder.

Kirigiri then showed out the packet of a sex-enhancing pill and asks Enoshima if she knows anything about this, much to the lawyer's protests, but Enoshima smiled and said that she never purchase anything like that, and said that it is likely someone who disguises as her so as to make it appear that Junko Enoshima is buying them, and as Kirigiri glanced at the lie-detector machine, the technician said that Enoshima is telling the truth, and Kirigiri gritted her teeth as she is sure there is a contradiction to her alibi, and she has a feeling that something is amiss here.

As the others are glancing at the machine to see if there is a malfunction, Enoshima glanced at Naegi, which he glanced at her, and she smiled and winked, before opening her legs, showing that she is not wearing panties and Naegi blushed upon seeing her bare WOMANHOOD before she crosses her legs, and he looked away in shyness, not sure on what to do, and outside, Aoi is starting to lose hope after hearing the results from the speakers, and she had a feeling that Enoshima is involved, given how confident yet smug she looked.

Takaki and Kirigiri were checking the lie-detector machine with the technician and concluded that the machine has no problems, and Takaki is forced to acknowledge that Enoshima is telling the truth, yet he secretly intend to put her under surveillance to see if she has an MO, and Kirigiri is glancing at the fashion model, noticing that she appeared calm and collected, though not showing any signs of distress or concern, and there Enoshoma's lawyer reiterated that his client be released, insisting that she cooperated and willingly answered their questions, though Kirigiri asks the lawyer if Enoshoma can be invited on later interrogations, which the lawyer flatly refuses.

"Denied!"

"But sir..."

"She accepted your summons...she allowed herself to get hooked to your machine...she honestly told you the truth...three times in a row...and yet you still suspect her of murder?"

"But sir...we want to be sure if..."

"No, never! I will not allow my client to get humiliated by the likes of you!"

"You could be charged for..."

"Then charge me! I even got Visa and Mastercard!"

"..."

Naegi watches the scene as the lawyer went into a defensive fit accusing the police of harassing his client, but Enoshima stood up and told her lawyer that it is okay, saying that she has nothing to hide, and told Kirigiri that she is willing to answer the police's summons if necessary, and Takaki sighed as he felt this is the one thing they can do in order to get leads to figure out if Enoshima is the culprit or not.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there is no actual action yet, this chapter shows what Enoshima is like and why she is a subject to interrogation, given how she is able to answer the questions and passed it...can Naegi and Kirigiri trust her?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Enoshima is moving on...and meets with Naegi, and there she attempted to befriend him even though he is wary of her...

Let me know what you think through the reviews you sent...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

:)


	7. Spending The Day

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which Naegi tries to move on after the investigation of the Yuta Asahina murder case hits a snag, and resuming his school, Naegi pondered on what to do next, until an unexpected situation occurred, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 7: Sonohi o sugosu**_

A few days later, the scene shifts at Blackroot High School where Naegi is attending school, which is his first year, and so far things are fine and that Kirigiri allowed him to tag along whenever there is another summon for Enoshima and right now he is quite...disturbed, as a flashback scene showed that after Enoshima underwent the interrogation, Takaki Ishimaru informed her that she will answer the summon given to her and she willingly accepted, saying that she is innocent and will prove that she is not involved in the murder if Yuta Asahina.

As the lawyer is making last-minute decisions with the investigators, Enoshima passed by Naegi, glancing at him before giving a slight smile, then her hand gently squeezed his crotch, surprising the 15-year old boy, and she caressed his penis until it hardened and he blushed furiously before letting go, and she smiled at him before leaving, and Naegi had to use his shirt's hem to cover the bulge of his pants as he watches her leave.

Back at the present, Naegi wondered why Enoshima did that and is beginning to wonder if she is the culprit or not, and despite feeling wary of her, he could not help but feel slightly attracted. His musing is interrupted when his classmates are heard talking loudly and he peered towards them and saw them surrounding a table where a magazine is shown, where it featured Enoshima in a sexy bikini photo, and the boys are vocally fantasizing about her.

"Hey, Makoto!"

"Check this out!"

"Dig this! The latest fashion magazine!"

"Yeah…and the sexiest model is here in this pic!"

"Huh?"

"Here, Makoto…take a look…"

"…and eat your heart out! Junko Enoshima!"

"?"

Naegi sweat-dropped seeing how foolish his classmates are, yet he noted that they have no idea that she was questioned by the police recently, and judging from the looks of it, it appeared that the police has not released any statement about the progress of the Yuta Asahina murder case, and he opted not to dwell on it and wait for any further developments. He felt this would be best for the time being as he promised inspector Ishimaru not to say anything about the case.

By then one of his classmates approached him and showed him the latest fashion picture of Enoshima, and commented on how HOT she is, which Naegi sighed and said that he is not interested in that, and his classmate became curious as to how and why Naegi is not interested in beautiful and sexy models, and curiously asks if he prefer boys over girls, which Naegi defended himself from the suspicious accusation from his classmate.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Are you gay?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you not interested in sexy girls?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm not interested at the moment!"

"You don't sound convincing…"

The rest of Naegi's classmates join in on the discussion after overhearing it and even dared him to go and find Enoshima and asks her out on a date in order to provide proof of his MANLINESS, which Naegi fired back vocally saying he has nothing to prove about his gender, and told them that he is not interested in dating at the moment which his classmates began teasing him for being such a SISSY, and even insinuated that he is GAY.

"Naegi is gay!"

"A yaoi-type guy!"

"He has no balls!"

"Maybe he's a transvestite!"

"That must be it!"

"You're parents are gonna be disappointed…"

"I feel bad for you…"

"Nae-gay…"

Naegi gets up and is pissed off, telling them that he is not, but the taunting continued until a teacher came and told the class to stop it and everyone snapped back to attention and went to their seats as classes is about to commence.

-x-

Several hours later, classes ended and you can see a lot of people are leaving the school gate as they are heading home, some going to the mall and others want to hang out somewhere else, yet you can hear them talking about Enoshima, as they are fantasizing about taking her to bed and DEFLOWER her, as they admire her hourglass figure and wishing to see her BOOBS, which they wished it would happen in the future.

"I want to fuck Enoshima…"

"Me too…"

"I want to put my DICK inside her PUSSY…"

"I want her to give me a BLOWJOB…"

"I want to have her give me a 69…"

"I want to CUM inside her mouth…"

"A PAIZURI!"

"A CREAMPIE!"

Naegi sighed after hearing his classmates' perverted comments, yet he chose to ignore them and is about to head home to unwind, but then some of his classmates approached him and invited him to tag along, saying that a relative of his invited him to see a live photoshoot of several models, with Enoshima being among those involved, and Naegi is baffled at hearing that she is still doing modelling work despite being implicated in the Yuta Asahina case.

While Naegi turn down the offer, his classmates decided to carry him in their arms as they noted that he is not into sexy girls and told him that he need to unwind once in a while and it would be good to see a near-naked model in a bikini, especially with Enoshima slated to be there, despite Naegi protesting that he does not want to go with them.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Come on, Makoto…"

"You're coming with us…"

"You need to unwind.."

"He's right…watching a photoshoot with sexy models is one sure way to unwind…"

"And Enoshima is gonna be there…"

"This is a good chance for you…"

"I don't want to! Let go of me right now!"

But his classmates ignored his protests as he is being dragged away and the boys boarded a bus as they head east, where the leader said he knows where the photoshoot would take place and tells them to behave so that they won't be booted out, that way they can enjoy the photoshoot which the other boys promised not to do anything foolish so that they can watch the sexy photoshoot with no unwanted interruption.

"Okay."

"We promise."

"We'll behave."

"No whistling."

"You can count on it."

"Yeah."

"Let's go!"

"Yee-hah!"

-x-

Naegi was brought to a rented house where it has a photo studio where his classmates are there as well, and one of his classmates was approached his relative, who is a photoshoot studio manager, and there he instructed his young relative to make sure he and his classmates behave so that there won't be any problems and that they can watch the photoshoot uninterrupted.

The student nodded and promised to keep his classmates in line and they will behave so as not to cause disturbance once the photoshoot commences and the studio manager nodded and instructed him to go to a spot where he and his classmates can watch the photoshoot before strictly instructing him not to take any personal pictures of the models while the photoshoot is in session.

"…and that is that."

"Sure."

"And please…no secret photograph-taking."

"Okay."

"Are we clear on this?"

"Yup."

"Okay, take your spot."

"Alright."

The student nodded and began telling his classmates what they are instructed, and they were a bit dismayed as some brought their smartphones with them and hoped to take a picture but the lead classmate said this better than being thrown out of the studio and left empty-handed.

"…come on…this is better than nothing."

"He's right."

"Yeah…we don't want to be thrown out…"

"There goes my camera…"

"Fine."

"We abide."

"Good. Now come on."

"Okay…"

Naegi sighed seeing how childish his classmates are, and questions himself on why he got roped in on this, and is considering leaving the studio but his classmates persuaded him to stay and experience what it is like watching a live photoshoot of the attractive models and even encouraged him to ask for their autographs after the photoshoot session, which Naegi was a bit bewildered at what his classmates are suggesting to.

"Are you out of your minds?"

"Um…yes…?"

"Yeah, we're crazy…"

"I'm a psycho…"

"A brainless…"

"Why not do it yourselves?"

"I'm too shy…"

"I'm allergic…"

By then the studio manager clapped his hands and says that the photoshoot session is about to commence, and the photographer prepared his camera as the models are lining up to have their modelling pictures taken, and among the models lining up is Junko Enoshima herself, and Naegi's classmates stared wide-eyed in excitement upon seeing her.

Naegi sweat-dropped seeing his classmates' fantasizing reactions and can hear them commenting that they are fortunate to come here to get a glimpse of Enoshima and planned to ask for her autograph and personal picture.

"Wow…"

"It's her…"

"Junko Enoshima…"

"I want her autograph…"

"…and her sexy pictures…"

"Me too…"

"Can't wait…"

"Guys…easy…we'll get to that later…just behave…"

As the first model began to pose in front of the photographer, Naegi went to a certain spot to watch as he does not want to get dragged should his classmates get into trouble, and as he is about to sit down, he saw someone he did not expect...Kyoko Kirigiri.

He is surprised to see her here though Kirigiri was stoic as ever yet she did show a hint of surprise upon seeing him and asks if he is here to investigate as well, but Naegi told her his circumstances and she sighed at this seeing how he is easily get pushed around.

"Is that all…?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Seriously…"

"Sorry…"

"Whatever…just stay out of sight…if Enoshima sees you…"

"Right…"

"Now then…"

"…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while nothing much is shown here, this is a prelude as Naegi is within the vicinity of Enoshima and that Kirigiri is also here…possibly to secretly investigate Enoshima, believing that she may be involved as she has not put her off her list.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi gets in a bind as the photoshoot goes underway…where Enoshima approached him…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	8. Perverted Peeping Toms

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which Naegi tries to stay out of trouble brought about by his classmates, until an unexpected situation occurred, which puts him in trouble, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8: Hidoi nozoki mi_**

Naegi sighed seeing how childish his classmates are, and questions himself on why he got roped in on this, and is considering leaving the studio but his classmates persuaded him to stay and experience what it is like watching a live photoshoot of the attractive models and even encouraged him to ask for their autographs after the photoshoot session, which Naegi was a bit bewildered at what his classmates are suggesting to.

"Are you out of your minds?"

"Um…yes…?"

"Yeah, we're crazy…"

"I'm a psycho…"

"A brainless…"

"Why not do it yourselves?"

"I'm too shy…"

"I'm allergic…"

By then the studio manager clapped his hands and says that the photoshoot session is about to commence, and the photographer prepared his camera as the models are lining up to have their modelling pictures taken, and among the models lining up is Junko Enoshima herself, and Naegi's classmates stared wide-eyed in excitement upon seeing her.

Naegi sweat-dropped seeing his classmates' fantasizing reactions and can hear them commenting that they are fortunate to come here to get a glimpse of Enoshima and planned to ask for her autograph and personal picture.

"Wow…"

"It's her…"

"Junko Enoshima…"

"I want her autograph…"

"…and her sexy pictures…"

"Me too…"

"Can't wait…"

"Guys…easy…we'll get to that later…just behave…"

As the first model began to pose in front of the photographer, Naegi went to a certain spot to watch as he does not want to get dragged should his classmates get into trouble, and as he is about to sit down, he saw someone he did not expect...Kyoko Kirigiri.

He is surprised to see her here though Kirigiri was stoic as ever yet she did show a hint of surprise upon seeing him and asks if he is here to investigate as well, but Naegi told her his circumstances and she sighed at this seeing how he is easily get pushed around.

"Is that all…?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Seriously…"

"Sorry…"

"Whatever…just stay out of sight…if Enoshima sees you…"

"Right…"

"Now then…"

"…"

As Kirigiri looked for a hiding place to find, Naegi sighed as he decided to go outo the studio to unwind since he felt out of place here, but two of his classmates pulled him and tried to make him stare at a model dressed in a bikini, and tells him he should not miss this opportunity, which a blushing Naegi discreetly answered back saying he does not want to get in to trouble and urged them to leave him alone in peace.

"Come on, Naegi…"

"This is heaven…"

"Stop! Let go of me!"

"Don't be a chicken…"

"This is how real men do in heaven…"

"I don't want to! Leave me alone!"

"You got to see this…"

"This is a once in a lifetime experience…"

As the rest of the classmates watched in a behaving way, Naegi managed to break free and found a place to hide, and there he is met by Kirigiri who is also hiding there and she asks him what is he doing here, and he sighed as he explained the reason for being here, and she is annoyed to see that Naegi is somewhat of a pushover and urges him not to let anyone push him around.

Though he hate to admit it, he saw the logic and sighed yet promised that he won't let anyone push him around again, and Kirigiri is ready to leave in order to find evidence to link the pieces that would connect the murder case, and advised Naegi to be careful in picking up girls or get romantically involved if he were to be approached by a sexy girl much to his surprise at hearing her comments.

"Eh?"

"You heard me…try to control yourself when in front of a girl."

"Why are you…?"

"Knowing you…you would get overly-excited…"

"I'm not!"

"Who knows, Naegi-kun…"

"But…"

"See you later, Naegi-kun…"

As Kirigiri left, Naegi looked around to see if he could find a hiding place so that his classmates would not drag him in to trouble as he can hear them whispering among themselves as the photoshoot is underway, and Naegi's classmates are heard discreetly commenting that the models are using summer themed attires for the upcoming summer magazine, and they are treated in seeing the models wearing bikinis, and they felt that they are in PARADISE.

"Wow…"

"Look at that…"

"This is paradise…"

"Her boobs are so big…"

"I can see the shape of her PUSSY…"

"I'm getting HARD…"

"Want to WHACK-OFF…"

Naegi sighed at seeing how gullible his classmates are, and is glad that he is not there or else his classmates would poke fun at him. This is quite too much for him to handle and he had to endure waiting until the photoshoot is over, and once the coast is clear then he can leave in peace and not getting dragged by his perverted classmates, who only came here to see the models in semi-nude appearances doing a series of photoshoots.

As the minutes passed by, Naegi remained hidden at a corner as the photoshoot is still ongoing and he painfully had to wait, and when he saw most of the models finished their photoshoot, they are heading back to the dressing room, and as Naegi is about to come out of his hiding place, he stared in disbelief as he saw his classmates secretly following the models to the dressing room, carrying their smartphones as they intend to secretly take pictures of the models while naked.

"Okay, you know what to do…"

"I know…"

"We want their pictures…"

"Want their boobs…"

"Their butts…"

"Their PUSSY.."

"Yeah, yeah…just pipe down or they'll find us."

"…"

Naegi stared wide-eyed, at seeing what his classmates are intending to do, but Enoshima suddenly showed up and grabbed his hand as she led him to another corner, and when he asks her what does she want, she urged him to keep quiet which made him baffled, but she just smiled at him and asks him to trust her on this, which he appeared to be wary since she is still being suspected of being the one behind Yuta's murder.

"Shh…"

"Huh? Enoshima-san…?"

"Wait here."

"But…"

"Trust me."

"Eh?"

"…"

"…"

Naegi was still unsure what to do, but then he and Enoshima heard screams coming from the dressing room, which was loud enough to attract attention, and he guessed what just occurred, and realized that Enoshima may have INDIRECTLY saved him from trouble as the screams from the other fashion models can be heard in a terrifying way.

"EEEKKK!"

"KKKYAAA!"

"HENTAI!"

"MANIACS!"

"PEEPING TOMS!"

"HELP!"

"VOYEURS!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Soon ushers and bodyguards arrived, and in less than a minute Naegi's classmates are seen being pinned to the floor, their smartphones confiscated and upon inspection it showed that the boys secretly took pictures of the models undressing inside the dressing room, and thankfully the pictures were not loaded to various social media, and the studio manager is incensed and called the police to have the voyeurs arrested.

As the boys felt humiliated, they noticed that Naegi is not with them, and saw him near the other corner, and unwilling to let Naegi go like this, they shouted and made it appear that he is behind all this so as to save face and not get charged, thus earning suspicion from the studio manager as the boys claim that Naegi started this.

"Arrest him!"

"He started it!"

"He made us do it!"

"Says we were like girls!"

"He gave us the smartphones!"

"He even paid us to peek at the girls!"

"Get him!"

"He's the mastermind!"

As the ushers grabbed Naegi, the studio manager then asks him if he is also behind this transgression, which Naegi denies it, but his foolish classmates would not want their classmate to be off the hook and lied, claiming that he is the one who gave them the smartphones, and just as the studio manager is about to take the bait, Enoshima appeared and told the studio manager that Naegi is innocent and that he is with her when the peeking incident occurred.

The studio manager then asks Enoshima if she is telling the truth, and she said yes, saying that she heard the boys trying to goad Naegi into watching the photoshoot with perverted eyes, but Naegi resisted and went to a corner to stay out of trouble, and even said that they forced Naegi to come here so that in case the boys get caught, they will pin the blame on Naegi.

"What? Really?"

"Yup."

"Then this boy is innocent?"

"That's right. I was with him when those brats were peeking at the other models…"

"I see…"

"So then…let Naegi off the hook?"

"…"

"That is the truth…"

Enoshima's testimony was enough to convince the studio manager, and when the police arrived, he has the boys arrested and despite the boys pleading for mercy, they were taken away, and the studio manager apologized to Naegi of suspecting him, but the 15-year old boy said it is okay saying that everything is okay now.

By then Enoshima suggested that Naegi would have a photoshoot with her, saying that his CUTE CHARMS might sell and would strengthen the sales of the upcoming issues of the magazine, which the studio manager thought about it, and asks Naegi if he wants to, saying that this is the least he can do to make up for suspecting him and that he is willing to pay him, as he sees that Naegi might be a hit given his cute looks and boyish charms, which Naegi wondered if this is okay.

"Huh? Me pose for your magazine?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"You looked like you have a good charm…you looked young…and may be a hit among female fans."

"Um…"

"I'll even pay you…it's the least I can do for suspecting you…"

"R-really..?"

"Yes."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like things are getting interesting, as Naegi is saved from the blame thanks to Enoshima…but her timing seemed to be a bit suspicious, and now he is offered to be a model of a magazine…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See next chapter if Naegi agree to pose for a magazine...with Enoshima in tow…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	9. Seducing Compliment

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which Naegi further gets embroiled in a situation that involves Enoshima, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Sanji o Yūwaku Suru_**

The situation went chaotic for a minute as the models shrieked at being peeked by the perverted students, yet the situation was contained after the students were caught and are huddled in a corner, where the students tried to defend themselves saying they did not do anything, but the models, covering themselves with the towels, positively identified the students as the ones who peeked at them while dressing up, which further implicated the perverted students.

"It was them!"

"They were peeking at us!"

"They even videotaped us!"

"Those hentai!"

"Castrate them!"

"Chop off their PEE-PEE!"

"They're maniacs!"

"I want my lawyer!"

Naegi sighed that his classmates are caught red-handed for peeking at the models, and he shook his head in disappointment, and he is glad that he is not involved in their foolishness, but the foolish classmates saw Naegi, and desperate to get themselves off the hook, the foolish classmates began to point at Naegi, claiming that he started it, and as the ushers grabbed Naegi, the studio manager then asks him if he is also behind this transgression, which Naegi denies it, but his foolish classmates would not want their classmate to be off the hook and lied, claiming that he is the one who gave them the smartphones, and just as the studio manager is about to take the bait, Enoshima appeared and told the studio manager that Naegi is innocent and that he is with her when the peeking incident occurred.

"Manager. Those creeps are lying."

"What?"

"They are the ones who are peeping at the models. This boy is innocent."

"…"

"He was with me, asking questions about how the modeling works when the girls were screaming."

"Eh…?"

"Those brats are trying to shift the blame on this kid so that they can have alibis to get away with their crimes."

"…"

The studio manager then asks Enoshima if she is telling the truth, and she said yes, saying that she heard the boys trying to goad Naegi into watching the photoshoot with perverted eyes, but Naegi resisted and went to a corner to stay out of trouble, and even said that they forced Naegi to come here so that in case the boys get caught, they will pin the blame on Naegi.

"What? Really?"

"Yup."

"Then this boy is innocent?"

"That's right. I was with him when those brats were peeking at the other models…"

"I see…"

"So then…let Naegi off the hook?"

"…"

"That is the truth…"

Enoshima's testimony was enough to convince the studio manager, and when the police arrived, he has the boys arrested and despite the boys pleading for mercy, they were taken away, and the studio manager apologized to Naegi of suspecting him, but the 15-year old boy said it is okay saying that everything is okay now.

By then Enoshima suggested that Naegi would have a photoshoot with her, saying that his CUTE CHARMS might sell and would strengthen the sales of the upcoming issues of the magazine, which the studio manager thought about it, and asks Naegi if he wants to, saying that this is the least he can do to make up for suspecting him and that he is willing to pay him, as he sees that Naegi might be a hit given his cute looks and boyish charms, which Naegi wondered if this is okay.

"Huh? Me pose for your magazine?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"You looked like you have a good charm…you looked young…and may be a hit among female fans."

"Um…"

"I'll even pay you…it's the least I can do for suspecting you…"

"R-really..?"

"Yes."

Naegi thought about it, and after a while, as well as being enticed with being paid, he accepted and Enoshima smiled at Naegi, giving him a THUMB'S UP gesture which made him blush, and as the manager led Naegi to the dressing room, Enoshima went to her dressing room to prepare, not noticing that Kirigiri is watching, and she face-palmed at the turn of events, seeing that Naegi got baited and now she would have to change her approach in order to find evidence that Enoshima is the one who murdered Yuta.

" _Naegi-kun…you're such an idiot…!_ "

-x-

The scene shifts at a cemetery where Aoi Asahina is visiting the grave of her younger brother, Yuta, and she is saddened, and dejected, that her brother's killer has not yet been identified, and she is certain that the one who killed him is the one who seduced him before murdering him. Given the testimonies of certain witnesses who last saw Yuta alive, the descriptions that the witnesses gave seemingly matches that of Junko Enoshima, and Aoi is sure that Enoshima is the one who did this, and she clenched her fists as she is considering taking matters in to her own hands.

By then her friend, Sakura Ohgami, came and comforted her friend, she tries to raise her spirits by saying that Yuta would eventually get justice, yet Aoi felt that it may take a long time before that happens, as she sensed that the culprit seemingly managed to fool the prosecutors, and she is referring to Enoshima, yet Ohgami urges her not to jump to conclusions.

"Asahina..calm down…"

"But, Sakura-chan…"

"Do not jump to conclusions."

"…"

"We don't know if Junko Enoshima is the culprit…you should not…"

"I'm sure…she is…"

"Wait…calm yourself…"

"…"

Ohgami became worried that Asahina is starting to lust of vengeance given that the investigation has hit a snag, and she tells her friend not to give in and not to give up, assuring that Yuta will get justice, and even persuade her to let the investigation run its course, reminding that Yuta would be saddened if Aoi would go take a shortcut that does not stick to its righteous path.

Aoi is still sad at this yet Ohgami's words managed to reach her, and she slowly nodded and said that she is willing to be patient and her friend said that she is doing the right thing and assured to her that the culprit would eventually be cornered and prosecuted, and tells her that she is not alone in this struggle, saying that she has friends who are behind her all the way, which slowly lifted her spirits.

"Remember, Asahina…you are not alone."

"…"

"I am with you…"

"…"

"Your family and friends are with you. Do not give up."

"O-okay…"

"Believe me…your brother will soon get justice."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan…"

-x-

The scene shift back at the studio, where Naegi is inside a dressing room, where he sweat-dropped at the clothes he is holding, where he wondered why he got suckered in to doing this, as the studio manager told him that he is going to do a photoshoot where the manager promised the 15-year old boy that he will be compensated after he wrongly accused Naegi of peeking at the models when his classmates were the true culprits and they try to frame Naegi.

Naegi felt that he should have turn down the offer yet he ended up accepting it after being assured that he would be paid for posing for a magazine, in which Enoshima encourage him to accept the manager's offer after he said he would do anything to make up for unjustly accusing him.

As Naegi stripped down to his brief, he is glancing at the fashion clothes he is holding, but he did not notice that Enoshima came in and smiled, seeing how sexy he looked despite his slim build rather short height. She decided to approach him and greeted him, which caused him to blush as she smiled, asking if he is feeling nervous about posing for the first time.

"Hello."

"Ah…Enoshima-san…!"

"You seemed to be nervous."

"Well…sort of. It's my first time."

"I can tell."

"Um…"

"There's no need to buck under pressure."

"…"

Naegi blushed deeper as Enoshima went closer to him and she glanced at him from head to toe, in which she gave a smirk. Saying that he can still be a hit despite his build, and even said that the magazine would sell well. Naegi blinked his eyes and asks why did she vouch for him earlier when his classmates tried to frame him, and she admitted that she did not know why she did that, but she claimed that maybe she did that on a whim, which he blinked his eyes in confusion.

Naegi asks if she has a reason for vouching for him, which she shrugged her shoulders and said maybe she finds him cute, and that she does not see any PERVERTED AURA from him, given how he resisted his classmates attempts to peek at the models when they were stripping inside their dressing room. This made Naegi feel surprised at what she said.

"…and that's why."

"…"

"Naegi-kun…?"

"Really…? You think I'm not perverted?"

"Sort of. You have the aura of innocence. Not to mention that you looked cute."

"…"

"Feeling motivated now?"

"…"

Naegi could not believe to hear this that she complimented him, and she giggled as she playfully trail her finger on his torso, from his chest down to his stomach which she did that for several times, and she lean her face against his, and asks if he has a girlfriend, which a blushing Naegi said that he is single, and there she asks if he has ever kissed a girl before, which he admitted that he has not tried kissing a girl yet, and he has never kissed a girl before.

Naegi was getting a bit nervous as a pretty and sexy fashion model is in front of him, and as her finger continued to rub his upper body, and with his nervousness, it caused an effect and you can see a STRAIGHT TENT forming on the crotch area of his brief, which was loose and made of soft fabric, and this did little to conceal his awakening erection. Enoshima smirked as kissed him on his cheek which he blushed further, and his heart beat a bit harder upon sensing that his penis throbbed hard.

She glanced downward and saw the STRAIGHT TENT, and Naegi nearly freaked out but she calmed him down and said that he has nothing to feel ashamed of, yet he apologized for his current predicament, yet she smiled and did something naughty by sliding her fingers inside his brief, and made contact with his hard penis, causing his organ to throb hard, and there he felt arousal for the first time.

"Ahh…"

"Like that…?"

"Ahh…w-wait…"

"Hmm…you really are innocent…"

"Ahh…"

"This must be the first time you felt it…"

"Ahh…"

"Let me see it…"

Enoshima grinned as she felt Naegi's arousal hardening and used her other hand to push down his brief, freeing his erection and stared at it, seeing that his crotch is FULLY SHAVED, and she encircled her hand around his penis and slowly rubbed it up and down, feeling it hardening further and he gritted his teeth as he does not want to show her that he liked it, yet he felt awkward about the situation he is in, and yet he is too arouse to resist her and is unable to tell her to stop it.

Enoshima played with him for two minutes before stopping, reminding him that the photoshoot would start soon, and a blushing Naegi realized that she is right, and he apologized which she waved her hand and said that it is okay, but she whispered to him and said that once they have FREE TIME, she can show him how to have a PRIVATE, PROPER FUN.

"Eh…?"

"Yup…if we have free time…I can give you something…"

"…"

"And I will make you feel important…so important…"

"Uh…"

"For now, enjoy the photoshoot."

"O-okay…"

"Good…"

Before Enoshima is about to leave, she raised her skirt, and rubbed her smooth thigh against Naegi's penis, rubbing the HEAD and the sensation was strong that his erection throbbed hard, and Naegi moaned a bit before leaving the dressing room, and the 15-year old boy immediately locked the door and he is now worried on how to get his penis soft after what she put him through.

Outside, Kyoko Kirigiri hid at a corner, where Enoshima failed to notice her, and Kirigiri glanced at the dressing room where Naegi is in, and she has a feeling that Enoshima did something to him, and she suspected that she may have used seduction just to fool him around, and she wondered if Enoshima is really the culprit given the statements that the witnesses said when they last saw Yuta Asahina alive. And if her suspicion is right, Kirigiri has a feeling that Naegi might be the next victim.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like things are getting interesting, as Naegi is about to do a photoshoot job thanks to Enoshima…and he ended up accepting it. However, her timing seemed to be a bit suspicious, and now he is being complimented, if not seduced, to be a model of a magazine…

Kirigiri is starting to suspect something and she is getting a bit worried that Naegi could be the next victim if Kirigiri is sure that Enoshima is the culprit, and she need a lot of evidence to pin her down before the next murder would occur…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter commences the photoshoot with Naegi...with Enoshima in tow…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	10. Sensual Tension

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which picks up where the last chapter left, as Naegi is in a bind as he struggles to calm himself after being seduced by Enoshima, and with Kirigiri nearby, this would pose a problem for our favorite Luckster, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10: Kan'nō-tekina Kinchō_**

The scene shifts inside the dressing room where Enoshima is talking to Naegi, and the beautiful yet charismatic fashion model appeared to be interested, in not intrigued, at Naegi, seeing that he is not like his classmates who are DROOLING over the other fashion models as he resisted their urgings to join them in doing voyeurism inside the photo studio.

Moreover, Enoshima became somewhat intrigued seeing that Naegi distanced himself from his classmates when the photoshoot session began and noticed that he is not interested in doing anything perverted, and Naegi in turn is curious as to why Enoshima helped him clear the misunderstanding and proved to the studio manager that he is innocent of the charges his classmate fabricated against him, and there she told Naegi that he OWE her one for bailing him out.

"Well then..."

"Looks like you owe me one."

"Eh?"

"I saved your butt and proved your innocence..."

"Well..."

"That means you have to reward me."

"But...how can I...?"

"Well..."

Naegi asks if she has a reason for vouching for him, which she shrugged her shoulders and said maybe she finds him cute, and that she does not see any PERVERTED AURA from him, given how he resisted his classmates attempts to peek at the models when they were stripping inside their dressing room. This made Naegi feel surprised at what she said.

"…and that's why."

"…"

"Naegi-kun…?"

"Really…? You think I'm not perverted?"

"Sort of. You have the aura of innocence. Not to mention that you looked cute."

"…"

"Feeling motivated now?"

"…"

Naegi could not believe to hear this that she complimented him, and she giggled as she playfully trail her finger on his torso, from his chest down to his stomach which she did that for several times, and she lean her face against his, and asks if he has a girlfriend, which a blushing Naegi said that he is single, and there she asks if he has ever kissed a girl before, which he admitted that he has not tried kissing a girl yet, and he has never kissed a girl before.

Naegi was getting a bit nervous as a pretty and sexy fashion model is in front of him, and as her finger continued to rub his upper body, and with his nervousness, it caused an effect and you can see a STRAIGHT TENT forming on the crotch area of his brief, which was loose and made of soft fabric, and this did little to conceal his awakening erection. Enoshima smirked as kissed him on his cheek which he blushed further, and his heart beat a bit harder upon sensing that his penis throbbed hard.

She glanced downward and saw the STRAIGHT TENT, and Naegi nearly freaked out but she calmed him down and said that he has nothing to feel ashamed of, yet he apologized for his current predicament, yet she smiled and did something naughty by sliding her fingers inside his brief, and made contact with his hard penis, causing his organ to throb hard, and there he felt arousal for the first time.

"Ahh…"

"Like that…?"

"Ahh…w-wait…"

"Hmm…you really are innocent…"

"Ahh…"

"This must be the first time you felt it…"

"Ahh…"

"Let me see it…"

Enoshima grinned as she felt Naegi's arousal hardening and used her other hand to push down his brief, freeing his erection and stared at it, seeing that his crotch is FULLY SHAVED, and she encircled her hand around his penis and slowly rubbed it up and down, feeling it hardening further and he gritted his teeth as he does not want to show her that he liked it, yet he felt awkward about the situation he is in, and yet he is too arouse to resist her and is unable to tell her to stop it.

Enoshima played with him for two minutes before stopping, reminding him that the photoshoot would start soon, and a blushing Naegi realized that she is right, and he apologized which she waved her hand and said that it is okay, but she whispered to him and said that once they have FREE TIME, she can show him how to have a PRIVATE, PROPER FUN.

"Eh…?"

"Yup…if we have free time…I can give you something…"

"…"

"And I will make you feel important…so important…"

"Uh…"

"For now, enjoy the photoshoot."

"O-okay…"

"Good…"

Before Enoshima is about to leave, she raised her skirt, and rubbed her smooth thigh against Naegi's penis, rubbing the HEAD and the sensation was strong that his erection throbbed hard, and Naegi moaned a bit before leaving the dressing room, and the 15-year old boy immediately locked the door and he is now worried on how to get his penis soft after what she put him through.

Outside, Kyoko Kirigiri hid at a corner, where Enoshima failed to notice her, and Kirigiri glanced at the dressing room where Naegi is in, and she has a feeling that Enoshima did something to him, and she suspected that she may have used seduction just to fool him around, and she wondered if Enoshima is really the culprit given the statements that the witnesses said when they last saw Yuta Asahina alive. And if her suspicion is right, Kirigiri has a feeling that Naegi might be the next victim.

"Really...he is such an idiot...!"

-x-

At the photo stage, Enoshima is getting ready to have a photoshoot, and the photographer is getting ready, and there the studio manager tells her that she is going to do certain poses which she readily complies, but then he noticed that Naegi is not here yet, and there she claims that Naegi is using the toilet as he is having a bout of nervousness and he will be ready in 15 minutes, which the studio manager took the bait as he believe her, and thinks that Naegi is nervous at having a sudden photoshoot, which Enoshima said that it is natural for him to feel that way.

"I guess he is really feeling nervous..."

"Well...you can't blame him...it is his first time..."

"I suppose..."

"Well give him time...he'll adjust well."

"I guess you're right, Junko."

"Of course."

"Okay...we'll wait."

"Upu-pu-pu..."

After that, the studio manager tells Enoshima to get ready which she nodded as she started to make poses as the photographer began to get his camera working and the photoshoot session has commenced.

-x-

Inside the dressing room, Naegi is facing the wall, staring at his arousal as he is willing his penis to soften up, as he is currently aroused and the sensations are getting stronger, and he is tempted to touch himself but held on, as he is aware that he is inside the photo studio and he would get himself in trouble if someone were to see him in this state. He is starting to regret in letting Enoshima touching him like this and now he wished for a miracle to happen.

"Come on...soften up..."

By then Kirigiri came and saw Naegi's state, and she sighed in dismay seeing that her hunch is right and started to berate Naegi for letting Enoshima seduce him, pointing out that she may be the culprit and he is a potential target if she is proven to be the culprit, and Naegi struggled to cover his arousal with his hands so that she would not get any wild ideas yet he defended himself, which had little success.

"But..."

"Are you really that dense?"

"No...I..."

"You must know that Enoshima is a potential culprit...why are you...?"

"It's not like that! I..."

"Then what?"

"I..."

"Well...?"

By then they heard footsteps, and Naegi slightly panicked as he went inside a cabinet with a sliding door, and inadvertently pulled Kirigiri with her as they hid behind several clothes hanged in a hanger, and there the door of the dressing room opened where a pair of janitors came in to mop the floor as they are doing their rounds, and they began commenting that they heard that the magazine editor and the studio manager is giving Naegi a chance to do a photoshoot with Enoshima, which they commented that they are doing this so that the incident won't get blown out of proportions, and as a way of apology for suspecting Naegi of being with the perverted students.

They even commented that Enoshima proved Naegi's innocence and one of the janitors expressed jealousy that a young boy like Naegi would get to pose with a famous model like Enoshima, and the other janitor commented that he wished he were as young as Naegi so he could pose with Enoshima, which the other janitor told his fellow janitor to DREAM ON.

"Sure wish I was at the same age as that kid..."

"Huh?"

"I really want to pose with Enoshima."

"Dream on."

"Huh? Why?"

"You're 30 years old. Stop acting like a dirty old man."

"Hey, I'm not!"

"You are."

As the janitors mopped the floor, the scene shifts inside the dressing cabinet, where Naegi is facing Kirigiri, and he is blushing as he is leaning in front of her, and Kirigiri is also blushing, due to the fact that he is naked, yet his hard penis was pressing her upper thigh, which further arouses the boy, and Kirigiri herself was slowly getting bodily excited, though she is not pleased with this and she whispered to him what he is thinking, which he could only apologize for the situation they are in.

"Naegi...!"

"..."

"What were you thinking...?"

"S-sorry..."

"You're not doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"N-no...I..."

"You're pressing my crotch..."

"..."

Kirigiri was getting a bit uncomfortable as the arousal is starting to make its effect felt as her heart started to beat a bit faster, and her body is starting to absorb the sensual excitement and she slowly pushed him back, which Naegi reluctantly did, but then they can hear the voices of the janitors getting closer, in which one of them found some fashion clothes which he said that he should put it back inside the cabinet so that it won't get taken away by some misfits.

This caused Naegi to get a bit scared and tries to hid himself behind the hanged clothes, but in doing so he unknowingly presses himself towards Kirigiri, and she blushed further as his body is close to hers, and his erection began to press the crotch area of her panties, as he accidentally lifted her skirt, and his penis rubbed her thigh upward before pressing her crotch, and this action slowly caused her body to absorb some sensual heat, as she could feel his erection pressing her CENTER.

Naegi himself was getting more and more aroused and yet he is worried about the thought of being caught in such a compromising position he is in, and he saw Kirigiri giving him the cold stare yet she is blushing, and she asks him what is he thinking, and he apologized saying that he got scared at being seen like this, and she told him to back away as he is PRESSING him, which made him blush deeper yet this further caused his penis to throb harder and harder.

"Back off."

"..."

"I mean it."

"Uh..."

"Please."

"I...can't..."

"You..."

"..."

Kirigiri could not do much given the position they are in, and in an attempt to divert further situation, her hand went down and tries to push his erection back, but given that she is not wearing her gloves, her smooth hands made contact, and she blushed further when his penis vibrated upon contact, which caused him to moan a bit and his hips moved involuntarily, pressing his penis against her hand which she accidentally wrapped it around his shaft, and unintentionally gave it a MASSAGE, which his body jerked and his erection moved back and forth inside her closed hand.

The teen detective blushed even more at what is happening, and tries to stop it but then the cabinet door slides open and Naegi was filled with tension thinking that he and Kirigiri might get caught, and pressed his body against hers, his erection pressing her crotch, and she could feel his shorter body next to hers as the janitor puts the clothes on a hanger before closing the cabinet, where he can be heard talking with his co-worker, as they discussed about what would Naegi do if his photoshoot turns out to be good.

"What if the photoshoot becomes a success...?"

"Then I say good for him.

"You think that kid...?"

"Yeah...if I were him, I'd take her on a date..."

"And end up at a love hotel?"

"Sounds good."

"Dream on."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Amid the situation, Naegi and Kirigiri are locked in an unintentional embrace, and she is starting to glare at him which he could only stare at her in an apologetic way, but as her breath is felt on his face, and the arousal getting stronger, Naegi is slowly succumbing to pleasure and he began to kiss her on the lips involuntarily as his body began to dictate his action, and the kiss was gentle yet filled with passion, which she was taken by surprise.

The teen detective stared in surprise and wanted to push him back, but due to the limited space they are in, she could not do so, and as the kiss deepened and his tongue began to invade hers, her body unwillingly began to reciprocate and her hand moved on its own and went down, grasping Naegi's hard penis and began to massage it in a sensual way, while Naegi's hand began to cares her smooth thigh just as she unknowingly removed her boots and she is now barefooted like Naegi, and as the two engaged in passionate kissing, the two janitors kept on talking as they decided to leave the dressing room after they are done mopping.

They also commented that Enoshima is having a rather rough time after she was narrowly cleared from charges that accuses her of murdering Yuta Asahina.

"That Enoshima is lucky."

"Yeah, I agree."

"She managed to clear her name after being accused of murder."

"You said it. I find it hard to believe that she had sex with a 13-year old boy, then the kid got murdered..."

"You think she did it?"

"I doubt it."

"Me too."

"Lucky her."

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi is unwittingly got into a HEAT, first with Enoshima, and now Kirigiri. With the photoshoot about to commence soon, Naegi would have to use willpower to stop, but would he be willing to?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on the situation with Naegi in the next chapter…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	11. Passionate Enclosure

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which picks up where the last chapter left, as Naegi is in a bind as he struggles to calm himself after being seduced by Enoshima, and with Kirigiri alone inside the cabinet, this would pose a problem for our favorite Luckster, as he is struggling to control himself after being aroused, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11:_** ** _Jōnetsu-tekina enkurōja_**

The scene shifts at the studio stage, where the studio manager decided to have a photoshoot while waiting for Naegi to get ready, and decided to have Enoshima do some photoshoot ad he felt that she might have something to show in case the magazine editor decided to add some extra pictures to use for an upcoming magazine.

By then the magazine editor showed up and said to the studio manager what he needed, which the two men came to an agreement, and instructs the photographers to take their positions and as they did so, he began to give Enoshima instructions as well which she willingly followed, and the magazine editor nodded as he gives the signal and the photoshoot commences where Enoshima took her place and is following the editor's instructions as the photographers are ready to press the button of their cameras as the editor gives the word.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

As Enoshima appeared to be enjoying, she is mentally snickering as she guessed that Naegi is having problems after she seduced and aroused him, thus Naegi is hiding at the dressing room and she expects that he would remain there for several minutes, unaware that Kirigiri is there as the two teens are unwittingly locked in a passionate struggle to control their urges.

Enoshima's thoughts were interrupted when her manager told her to do another set of poses which she eagerly accepted, which pleased her manager, and there he instructs her to get ready for another set of and instructs the photographers to get ready as he gives the signal and the photoshoot commences where Enoshima took her place and is following the editor's instructions as the photographers are ready to press the button of their cameras as the editor gives the word.

"Okay, Junko..."

"Yes..."

"Stand still..."

"Okay..."

FLASH!

"Okay...do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Good...now do that pose..."

FLASH!

"Another one?"

"Yes..."

FLASH!

-x-

The scene shifts at the dressing room where Naegi and Kirigiri are inside the cabinet, where the two teens are still locked in a passionate kiss , passion and arousal overtook their senses and reasoning, as her hand continue to rub Naegi's erection, feeling it throbbing harder and harder, which the 15-year old boy become more aroused, and contiued to kiss her fervently.

As their tongues clashed, Naegi's body gradually gets overheated, and in the heat of passion, he raised her skirt and began to push down her panties until it hit the floor, and you can see her SHAVED WOMANHOOD, which he caressed her smooth butt until he inserted a finger and began to explore her ENTRANCE, causing her to stare wide-eyed in surprise as a sudden jolt of arousal enveloped her body, causing her hips to jerk and thrust, his finger further going inside her, which in turn caused her to rub Naegi's penis faster, and the two teens moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Despite trying to stay sharp and regain her presence of mind, the sudden jolt of arousal overtook her body, in which she involuntarily accepted the sensations as her hand continued to rub Naegi's penis up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder, while Naegi's fingers continue to probe her WOMANHOOD which caused her hips to thrust back and forth.

As the arousal got stronger, their bodies craved for more, so Naegi removed his finger, took her hand, and slowly inserted his erection inside her WOMANHOOD, causing a VERY STRONG JOLT of arousal to envelop her body, causing Kirigiri to moan aloud through the kiss as he began to thrust his hips back and forth, his hard penis pulling back and pushing through, and her body is beginning to absorb more pleasure which made her almost driven half-mad by erotic desire.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

Her body jerked as the arousal drove her to a sensual frenzy, being pinned against the wall while Naegi thrusts his hard penis in and out of her, she could not do much other than accepting the sensations, her leg moving erratically as the kiss deepened and there Naegi, in a state of sensual confusion, began to unbutton her blouse until removed, and his hands went behind her as he struggled to unclasp her bra, which took almost a minute.

The same goes for her skirt until he removed them until she is fully naked.

That, while thrusting his hard penis inside her WOMANHOOD, is enough for Naegi to keep Kirigiri busy, and once she is fully naked like Naegi, the passion fully commences. As the janitors finally left the dressing room, he took the initiative as he took one of her nipples inside his lips and gently suckle it, while at the same time thrusting his penis in and out of her, and this caused Kirigiri to moan almost aloud as the pleasure overtook her senses.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

Naegi then began to gently pinch her other nipple, and with her other nipple being lapped, and her WOMANHOOD being plundered by Naegi's hard penis, it further increases the arousal as she is starting to lose the struggle as her body craved for more pleasure, and his hand held her hip and motions her body to move closer, and his erection went further inside her which his organ throbbed harder and harder, increasing his arousal.

Naegi, in a fit of sensual passion, then slowly held her leg and had it wrap around his hips, then did the same to her other leg, and then held her hip so as to make her straddle him, performing the STANDING CONGRESS, and he thrusts his hips as he uses the wall, where Kirigiri is pinned against, for support. This action further added more fuel, as it made the two teens more aroused, and he could feel the heat from her WOMANHOOD while she could feel Naegi's penis rubbing her INNER WALLS, and this turned them on even more.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

Though their actions were slow, it helped in making their bodies feel good, and made the sensations feel stronger. In the midst of their actions, Naegi momentarily loses his grip, causing Kirigiri fall a bit, but he uses his hips to catch her. This, however causes her WOMANHOOD to get further impaled on Naegi's penis, and in turn, the HEAD of his penis went further inside, throbbing harder, which send VERY STRONG jolts of pleasure, and Naegi began to thrust deeper and deeper, arousing them further and this caused her to descend further into sensual rapture as she unknowingly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as both moaned in passion.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

The action went on for several minutes, which both Naegi and Kirigiri lost tracked of time, and by then their bodies are starting to reach their limits as her body began to spasm, the INNER WALLS contracting, her heart beating faster, and she is starting to pant. Her senses also became erratic as Naegi pulled her hips closer and his erection went further in her, and did a series of DEEP SHOVES, and this made her feel good until she experienced her very first orgasm, in which she could only embrace Naegi since she is straddling him while he is holding her hips.

She gritted her teeth as the orgasm is in progress as her whole body underwent a powerful sensation, especially as her WOMANHOOD throbbed while clenching Naegi's penis, and there she loses it as she moaned in ecstacy as Naegi can only pant as he continue to thrust his erection in and out of her. He could feel his penis being clenched as he gets to feel a girl's orgasm through his erection.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

The sensation also drove him to a frenzy and the scene shifts inside Naegi's penis as you can see WHITISH SUBSTANCES are forming, and began to move upward until it reaches the EXIT of Naegi's penis. The scene then shifts inside Kirigiri's WOMANHOOD, where you can see Naegi's penis moving back and forth, and doing deep thrusts, and there you can see the HEAD trying to push forward a bit hard, and there his SEED shoots out, traveling through the INNER WALLS.

His penis shoots out his SEED, which was whitish and thick, and fired about eight shots in every three seconds interval. His organ throbbed very hard as this was the first time Naegi experienced his very first orgasm, and this process lasted almost 40 seconds, and you can see Kirigiri stared wide-eyed as she can feel Naegi's penis unloading his LOAD inside her as he panted while thrusting his hips, trying to get his penis deeper inside her as he unknowingly relish the feel of his first orgasm.

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ahh...!"

"..."

"Ooohhh...!"

"..."

"Ahhh...!"

"..."

Once his penis was emptied, Naegi slowly got a bit tired, and slowly let go of her hips which her legs finally touched the floor, yet her legs spread as his penis is still inside her WOMANHOOD, and is still a bit hard, and throbbed, which Naegi thrusts a bit which made her moan a bit as she told him to stop, and he reluctantly did so before opening the cabinet door, and both wobbly stepped out, where she went to a nearby couch and lay down, feeling quite exhausted. Her legs spread as she tries to catch her breath as the effects of the orgasm still linger on her body.

Seeing her in that position made him feel like craving for more, and lay on top of her, and his penis entered her and she stared wide-eyed and told him that it is enough, but Naegi paid no attention as he began to thrust his hips, his penis began to go in and out of her, and she is taken by surprise as her body seemingly not responded her to mental command, as her legs seemingly moved on its own and spread her legs as Naegi began to have his penis move back and forth.

Despite feeling a bit tired himself, Naegi seemed to be in his own world as his penis throbbed as it remained hard and is aching for more, and as the scene shifts inside her WOMANHOOD, you can see Naegi's penis going in and out of her and trying to go deeper inside her and the process took about over three minutes before Naegi reached a second orgasm, his SEED shoots out and fired five shots, and there his movement slowed until it stopped, and his penis finally softened.

Naegi panted as he slowly regained his senses and glanced at Kirigiri, as she is staring at him in her usual manner, and he blinked his eyes as he slowly realize the position they are in, and he slowly pull his penis, which finally softened, out and she slowly sat up before grabbing her clothes and dresses up. Naegi puts on a robe and she told him that this is the first and last time they would do something like this and sternly warned him not to get too close to Enoshima unless he can prove she is innocent.

"If you value your life..."

"Huh?"

"Keep your distance from Enoshima."

"What?"

"Until there's proof...go get near her."

"Kirigiri-san..."

"I mean it."

"..."

She puts on a baby cologne on her to kill off the SCENT before walking off, and Naegi stared blankly as he slowly realized what he did, and could not believe he lost his virginity to someone, as if he felt like he had a one-night stand. He wondered why it ended up like this even though he started to recall what he and Kirigiri did earlier.

By then, a knock on the door is heard, and Enoshima spoke, asking Naegi if he is ready, which the flustered boy blushed deeply and said that he will be ready in two minutes, as he does not want her to find out what he and Kirigkri did inside the cabinet earlier.

"Naegi-kun?"

"Y-yes...?"

"Are you ready?"

"Um...in a minute!"

"Better hurry."

"I'll be ready in a minute!"

"Okay!"

"..."

After that, Naegi washed his body with soap and water as he does not want anyone to suspect what he did, fearing that he might attract unwanted attention.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi is unwittingly got into a HEAT, first with Enoshima, and now Kirigiri. and just now Naegi LOSES his FIRST TIME, and where would this lead him to?

With the photoshoot about to commence, Naegi would have to use a convincing alibi to prevent anyone else from what occured inside the dressing room, but will his alibi be enough?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

More on the situation with Naegi in the next chapter…as the photoshoot commences...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	12. Passionate Photoshoot

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Basic Instinct**_ is owned by Paul Verhoeven and Carolco Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi is embroiled in another compromising situation, only this time it involves Enoshima herself, so find out what Naegi would do next, so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

C ** _h. 12:_** ** _Jōnetsu-tekina Shashin Satsuei_**

The scene shifts at the dressing room, where a knock on the door is heard, and Enoshima spoke, asking Naegi if he is ready, which the flustered boy blushed deeply and said that he will be ready in two minutes, as he does not want her to find out what he and Kirigkri did inside the cabinet earlier.

"Naegi-kun?"

"Y-yes...?"

"Are you ready?"

"Um...in a minute!"

"Better hurry."

"I'll be ready in a minute!"

"Okay!"

"..."

After that, Naegi washed his body with soap and water as he does not want anyone to suspect what he did, fearing that he might attract unwanted attention. After washing his body, Naegi pits on the assigned fashion clothes and opened the door, where the studio manager stood there and greeted him, surprising the 15-year old boy as he backed away a bit.

The studio manager apologized and Naegi is at ease, where he told the younger boy that the fashion editor said that the photoshoot would be delayed for 30 minutes due to some UNFORSEEN circumstances, which Naegi said it is okay, as he is relieved that he can rest for a while after what he went through earlier.

"So sorry, Naegi-kun…you were getting ready and all…"

"Ah, no, it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's good timing…"

"How so?"

"I can rest for a bit and calm down. It's…my first time…and I'm…kind of nervous."

"Hmm…good point…okay, stay and relax. That way you'll be cool. We'll call you when all is ready."

"Thanks."

The studio manager smiled and told Naegi to take his time as he leave, and the younger boy sighed as he sat on the couch to collect his thoughts, as he is fortunate that no one suspect a thing, and as the minutes passed by, Enoshima came in and greeted him, which Naegi nodded in reply, though he is quite wary after what she did to him earlier.

Enoshima smirked and said she came to tell him that the fashion magazine editor asked her to tell Naegi that there was a slight change of plans, where the photoshoot would be based on summer, which means that during the photoshoot she and Naegi will be wearing swimsuits, which the boy stared in surprise, as he did not expect this to happen in such a short time.

"Sw…swimsuits…?"

"Yep. Swimsuits."

"So suddenly?"

"Well…summer is just around the corner, so…"

"But…would that suit me? I'm just an ordinary boy…"

"Maybe…but if the fashion magazine thinks you look hot, then why not? Here?"

"Is this…?"

"Yup…the swimsuit you'll be wearing."

Enoshima innocently shrug her shoulders, then gave him what to wear once the photoshoot commences, and he stared in surprise seeing that it was a speedo, and by then the studio manager came and told the two teens to get ready, as the photoshoot is about to commence.

As Enoshima went to the photo session area, Naegi has to change and reluctantly put on the speedo, as he was instructed not to wear a brief. After a minute Naegi arrived where Enoshima smiled and waved at him.

By then the editor of the fashion magazine then have Naegi and Enoshima get closer as the photographer began to take pictures, with Naegi blushing while being instructed by the photographer to "smile" which he did, and while close to Enoshima, Naegi slowly felt a bit of attraction to her while trying to ignore looking at her sexy body, including her "busts" which were the center of her attractiveness.

As the photographer instructed the two teens to "embrace", Enoshima did, and Naegi reluctantly did so, feeling nervous as he felt that his skin is touching hers, and as her left leg leaned against his thighs, the feel of her smooth skin and the warmth of her body was enough to trigger a response from his body, and for the second time his penis was "awakened" and got hard.

" _Ah, man...what timing! I can't show myself like this! Everyone will think that I'm a hentai...!_ "

Because of the speedo's fabric, it was a bit loose and hence it formed a tent on the crotch area of his speedo and pressed Enoshima's crotch, and there she could feel him pressing her yet she was composed, and while she felt a bit "violated", she felt increasingly good as she can see his embarrassed look, and to her surprise, she felt herself getting aroused as well.

As the photographer instructed the two teens to stay still while he takes the pictures of the two in a "fashionable pose", Enoshima smiled so as to look good in the photos of the upcoming magazines, while Naegi was mentally nervous as he is worried that after the photo-shoot ends everyone might see the bulge on his speedo, at the same time mentally had to "ground himself" as he is starting to feel arousal as his erection throbbed when pressed against Enoshima's "front", especially when feeling her soft skin.

" _Geez...why am I in a situation like this? First I was accused of peeking at the models...then Enoshima aroused me...then I ended up SCREWING Kirigiri-san inside the dressing cabinet...and now this...I can't believe I am getting tons of bad luck in just a day...!"_

Then the photographer instructed Naegi to lie down while telling Enoshima to sit on top of Naegi while holding a beach ball, in which she did, sitting on top of his "privates", feeling his erection throbbing while using her body to cover his "modesty", and Naegi mentally moaned at feeling this yet he had to compose himself so as not to give himself away. However, she uses this opportunity to arouse him, by pretending to move according to what the photographer asked her to do, in which she is using her buttocks to caress the bulge on his speedo, feeling his organ throb.

" _Ah...Enoshima-san...don't do that! I might give in and be forced to do something! Why does this have to feel this good?_ "

After several minutes, the photographer said that the shoot is finished, and Naegi managed to reach the towel and uses subtle means to cover his front, and there he uses the opportunity to head for the dressing room to change clothes, fearing that the bulge on his speedo would cause unwanted reactions from other people. Enoshima grinned at seeing the boy's flustered state, but decided to follow him to see what he is like when naked.

-x-

Inside the dressing room, a visibly naked Naegi was focused on trying to COMMAND his penis to soften up as it was hard, pointing a bit upward and is throbbing, making him feel strong surge of arousal, and he was so focused on that he forgot to close the door, and there Enoshima sneaked inside and locked the door, where she stood behind him and watch the scene, snickering at the scene she is seeing.

As Naegi turn around, he blushed upon seeing her, and she smiled rather innocently before she lean forward and kissed him on the lips, he blushed as he got kissed for a second time, and there she told him that the fashion magazine editor is pleased with how the photoshoot turn out and said that he is considering hiring the boy to do more part-time modeling and is willing to give him a salary raise.

Of course Naegi is surprised as he did not expect that the magazine editor has taken interest in a plain boy like Naegi himself, and the boy asked if she really mean what she said, which the teen fashion diva nodded and said that the magazine editor is pleased at how the photoshoot turn out, and predicted that the sales of the upcoming issue would be a hit.

"You serious?"

"Yup."

"But…"

"Be fortunate…you were accused of peeking at the models due to your classmates…then you got cleared and the magazine editor offered to pay you if you pose for his magazine…"

"Well…that…um…"

"You sure are LUCKY…"

"Well…"

"Feel honored. You could become an instant wonder in the fashion world…"

As Naegi is overwhelmed by the news, he momentarily forgotten that he is naked in front of Enoshima, and she took advantage of it by leaning forward and plant a passionate kiss on his lips. Naegi is taken aback and ended up reciprocating, which he did not notice that she untie the strings of her bikini top and she is naked on the upper body.

As the kiss continued, her hand began to encircle the boy's erection and gently rubbed it up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder and he ended up moaning through the kiss as she took his hand and guided it to her breast, feeling her nipples harden and this aroused the two teens, moaning as they pleasured each other out.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

They stopped kissing after a few minutes as they needed some air, and she looked downward, seeing Naegi's penis still in FULL STRENGTH, and she knelt down as she glanced at his organ, which is still FULLY SHAVED, and she smiled at seeing how CUTE it looked, and she made her move as she took his arousal through her hands and had it rub against her breast, where she gave him a PAIZURI, and felt his erection throb harder, and he moaned as the pleasure got stronger.

While doing this which lasted for two minutes, Enoshima used the opportunity to plant light pecking on the HEAD of Naegi's penis, which she felt his organ hardening further, and again Naegi could not resist as his body is absorbing the sudden surge of arousal, and after a minute Enoshima made her next move as she held his hips and placed his penis inside her mouth, where Naegi moaned a bit loud as his erection throbbed and vibrated inside her mouth, as lips rubbing the base of his shaft and her tongue caressing the HEAD, arousing him as she succeeded in stripping him naked.

She then held his wrists as she continued to explore him using her mouth, and she can feel his penis throbbing harder and harder as her tongue caresses the HEAD, and Naegi moaned as his body becomes sensually ablaze as his penis got stronger and stronger, and his hips began to move back and forth, his erection moving in and out of her mouth as the pleasure got intensifies.

Naegi was so aroused that his sense of self was compromised and his aroused body tells him that he wanted to pleasure her in return, but his hands are restrained and that Enoshima was getting a bit sensually aggressive, in which he managed to free his penis, but Enoshima wrapped it with her right hand and rubbed it back and forth while exploring his balls with her mouth, causing the boy's penis to throb harder and harder.

This went on for several minutes, and her handling was so arousing that he felt his erection throbbing harder and harder, and Naegi moaned aloud as he told her not to rub his organ too hard or he would EXPLODE sooner, but Enoshima just smirked and continued rubbing the boy's already hard penis, feeling it throb harder and harder.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! don't rub too h-hard…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I might…e-explode…too soon…!"

"…"

However, Enoshima paid no attention as she kept on rubbing Naegi, his penis throb harder and harder, the sensations continue to get stronger, and there she took his penis back inside her mouth, and began to suckle the HEAD, as if sipping a drink through a straw, which aroused him further. She held his wrists to keep him still and the sensations were arousingly strong, which he thrusts his hips back and forth, his legs bending a bit, and he moved his head sideways as the pleasure is driving him mad.

Enoshima then explored his balls with her hand and massaged it, while her lips continue to suckle his penis, her tongue exploring the HEAD, and his organ throb harder and harder, in which this went on for several more minutes, and after that, Naegi felt the length of his shaft hardening and the FORCE is forming below his shaft just above his balls, and Naegi stammered as he told her he is about to EXPLODE, which she seemed to ignore it as she continue to explore him.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode…soon…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi gritted his teeth as the pleasure got stronger, and as Enoshima continue to suckle his penis, he shook his head as he does not want to EXPLODE inside her mouth, and pleaded to her to rub his organ with her hand instead of her lips, which she seemed to oblige as she took her mouth off, but then she flashed a naughty smile as she held his wrists to keep him in place, as uses her tongue to WHIP Naegi's erection, which throb harder and harder, but his impending orgasm was stalled, and his body is aching for release, thus he whined a bit and pleaded for her to rub his penis.

Enoshima giggled as she teased him by using her tongue to rub the HEAD, and began to rub its HOLE, causing his hard penis to throb harder and harder, arousing him further yet stalling his imminent orgasm, and Naegi became more anxious as his body tensed as his orgasm is being stalled, and Enoahima teases him further by taking the HEAD inside her lips, suckling him briefly before taking it out, and you can see that his erection was pointing a bit upward and throbbing harder, and he moaned as he begged her to rub his penis but she just smiled in response.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! P-please…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode …!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! just rub it…I…have to…release…it…!"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** ****

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Enoshima seduces Naegi into making out with her, and now he is UNDER her mercy…will he be able to resist further…? ****

 ** _Preview:_**

* * *

The next chapter shows what would happen next…whether Enoshima would goad Naegi to GO ALL THE WAY with her? Or will Naegi resist her…?

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	13. Argument Inside A Detective's Home

**Danganronpa: Basic Instinct**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _ **Lerche  
Basic Instinct **_is owned by _ **Paul Verhoeven**_ and _ **Carolco Pictures  
**_

* * *

My apologies for the late update. Throughout the 2nd half of November I was struck with an eye infection which stalled me from typing the chapters, resulting in bed rest for over a week, and upon recovery I had to work on the office stuff, thus it took me just now to upload the new chapter.

Well, I guess it's okay as I thought of having this as a Christmas present to you readers.

With all that and said…here it is…many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi is embroiled in another compromising situation, only this time it involves more than Enoshima herself, so find out what Naegi would do next, so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

C ** _h. 13: Tantei no uchinonaka no giron_**

The scene shifts at the photo room where the studio manager is supervising the photo shoot, and is pleased with how things turn out, and is even glad that a new model was brought here to use his photo studio. Junko Enoshima is one thing, which will no doubt increase the recommendation of having the studio rented for photo shooting, but she also brought Naegi along, and though he looked like an ordinary boy due to his petite and slight shorter height, his cute looks will no doubt make him a surprise hit.

He then snapped back to reality as he can here the photographer instructing a pair of female fashion models to do the desired poses so that they would look good in the upcoming issues of popular fashion magazines.

"Okay...do that pose!"

"Like this?"

"And this?"

"Good! Now do that pose!"

"Like this?"

"And this?"

"Great! Now let's do that one more time..."

"Okay..."

As the studio manager is pleased, he is unaware of what is going on inside the studio, particularly Enoshima and Naegi, as they are embroiled inside the dressing room doing a personal, yet passionate activity.

-x-

The scene shifts inside the dressing room, where Enoshima is there, continuing to tease Naegi as she seduced him to make out with her, where you can see that he is on the brink of a strong orgasm yet she intentionally stalled herself and him, wanting to see his bodily reaction at having his orgasm delayed, taking pleasure to see his reaction.

The scene shows that Enoshima explored his balls with her hand and massaged it, while her lips continue to suckle his penis, her tongue exploring the HEAD, and his organ throb harder and harder, in which this went on for several more minutes, and after that, Naegi felt the length of his shaft hardening and the FORCE is forming below his shaft just above his balls, and Naegi stammered as he told her he is about to EXPLODE, which she seemed to ignore it as she continue to explore him.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! W-wait…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode…soon…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

Naegi gritted his teeth as the pleasure got stronger, and as Enoshima continue to suckle his penis, he shook his head as he does not want to EXPLODE inside her mouth, and pleaded to her to rub his organ with her hand instead of her lips, which she seemed to oblige as she took her mouth off, but then she flashed a naughty smile as she held his wrists to keep him in place, as uses her tongue to WHIP Naegi's erection, which throb harder and harder, but his impending orgasm was stalled, and his body is aching for release, thus he whined a bit and pleaded for her to rub his penis.

Enoshima giggled as she teased him by using her tongue to rub the HEAD, and began to rub its HOLE, causing his hard penis to throb harder and harder, arousing him further yet stalling his imminent orgasm, and Naegi became more anxious as his body tensed as his orgasm is being stalled, and Enoshima teases him further by taking the HEAD inside her lips, suckling him briefly before taking it out, and you can see that his erection was pointing a bit upward and throbbing harder, and he moaned as he begged her to rub his penis but she just smiled in response.

"Aaahhh~h…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! P-please…!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! I…I'm…a-about t-to…e-explode …!"

"…"

"Aaahhh~h…! Just rub it…I…have to…release…it…!"

"…"

Enoshima mentally smirked as she is enjoying her work, seeing that Naegi is BEGGING, and she sensed that his body is tensing very hard, and feeling that this is enough, she took the HEAD of his penis inside her mouth, suckling it while using her tongue to caress it in a very sensual manner. The action further aroused the boy as he slowly crouches a bit as his body tensed very hard, his penis throbbed non-stop and could no longer control its actions.

He closed his eyes while gritting his teeth as he felt the FORCE is climbing its way out of the opening, and there Enoshima let go, grabbing his shaft and rubbed it against her breasts quite fast, which a few seconds later, his organ pulsed and shoots out its SEED, which was whitish and thick, and the sensation was strong, which he Naegi nearly moaned aloud yet he panted instead to prevent himself from making a noise, as you can see his penis shoot out seven shots, which covered most of her chest.

Naegi wobbled as he felt his strength and stamina being sapped after feeling the strong orgasm, which lasted for 15 seconds, yet Enoshima continued to rub his organ as she wants to see more, but after a minute she stopped seeing that he is physically spent and grabbed a towel to remove the evidence from her chest, and she handed him a sports drink to refresh himself.

As Naegi wobbled to a chair to put on his shorts, he drank the sports drink as he is still panting, and there she puts her bikini top back on herself as she asked him if he enjoyed it. He blushed as he did not want to give the impression that he is a hentai, as well as he is still unsure if she is still the culprit in the murder of Yuta Asahina.

By then a knock on the door is heard and Enoshima answered it, which the magazine editor is standing there and told her and Naegi that they are set to do another photo shoot in a few days from now, which she smiled and said that she is fine with it, and Naegi is unsure whether to accept, but the editor said that he is willing to give an extra incentive if he accepts, and quite tempted, he ended up accepting.

After that, the editor left and so did Enoshima, leaving Naegi alone and he sighed at the events that happened a while ago, wondering where this would lead him next. He dresses up and left the studio minutes later.

-x-

A few days later, Enoshima continued to her work as a fashion model, and though her name was implicated in the murder of Yuta, she nevertheless remained sought-after by fashion magazine publishers and editors, believing that she is innocent of the crimes lunged against her. She continued to do photo shoots and is being paid well as she seemed to act as if nothing happened.

Kyoko Kirigiri is keeping the investigation under her eye and is quite annoyed that there has been no progress so far, and yet she sighed in irritation when she accidentally recalled what she and Naegi did inside the cabinet of the photo studio, and wondered why she allowed herself to do that with him.

By then she got an unexpected visitor in the form of Naegi, and there he came to tell her that he wants to apologize for what happened, which she sighed as she turn around, telling him that what happened has happened, and requests that he keep it a secret and not brag to anyone that he got laid by her, which a blushing Naegi said he has no intention of doing that.

"Wh-what...hey! There is no way I would do something like that!"

"Really...?"

"Really! I'm not a hentai who would proclaim being a porn teen!"

"Are you sure, Naegi-kun...?"

"Yes!"

"..."

"I would never do something like that!"

"..."

By then Kirigiri changed the subject and asked what did he do at the photo studio after she left, in which he admitted that he got roped and took part in the photo shooting and posed with Enoshima, which she stared wide-eyed, as she reminded him that Enoshima is still considered a suspect in the murder of Yuta Asahina, but Naegi reasoned that so far there is no proof that pinpoint her as the culprit.

Naegi also reasoned that so far he hasn't saw any indication that she is behind the murder. He mentally hoped that Kirigiri do not suspect that he got seduced by Enoshima at the dressing room of the photo studio, not wanting to get into an argument with her.

Kirigiri stared at Naegi and asked if he is getting attracted to her or not, which made him blush and deny the accusation, but she sensed that he did and began to berate him for accepting a photo shoot job with her, which he said that he did it out of gratitude that Enoshima cleared him in the eyes of the other models who accused him of being a peeping tom, but she reiterated that he could become a potential victim as she suspect that Enoshima might be the one who did it given that she made risqué gestures when interrogated a few days ago.

This sparked an argument between the two teens.

"Really...you can be so dense!"

"I'm not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I did not do anything perverted!"

"Can you be sure? You were staring at her with lustful eyes!"

"Thst's not true! If she is the culprit I won't get seduced by her!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

Naegi went inside her home and argued with her as he defended himself and said that he won't let himself get suckered by Enoshima's sexiness, but she would not believe him and even went far as calling him a LUCKY HENTAI for getting approached by a seductive fox like Enoshima, which he felt a blow to his pride and out of sudden emotion, he pinned her against the wall.

His hands held her wrists as she is pressed against the wall, his body just inches away from pressing hers, and she blushed deeply at the position she is in, and she felt uncomfortable at what is happening right now.

Kirigiri was taken aback by this and sternly told him to let go and back off, which he refused as he told her that he is not like that.

"Really...you can be so dense!"

"I'm not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I did not do anything perverted!"

"Can you be sure? You were staring at her with lustful eyes!"

"Thst's not true! If she is the culprit I won't get seduced by her!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

Naegi and Kirigiri stared at each other, glaring as neither of them would back away from what they said; Kirigiri accused Naegi of getting swooned by a sexy model like Enoshima, while he reiterated that he is not a teenager who gets sensually high on someone he never met and that he will not get seduced by Enoshima.

Both stared at each other, seemingly using psychological warfare to make the other back down so that he/she would not rebut and get talked down. It was an awkward silence which seemed to last for a few minutes, and while their eyes showed the glare, their body movement appeared to show that their irritation was slowly ebbing, yet their faces were close to each other.

Kirigiri was slowly forgetting that she is supposed to be upset at Naegi for letting his guard down and get close to Enoshima, yet her body seemed to stay still as she felt his chest slowly pressing hers.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

-x-

Outside, at the streets, you can see people walking, some are talking, as they seemed to be unaware of the current events, as they seemed to be busy with their daily activities and the scene shifts at the newspaper stand where some passerby read the newspaper and saw the article where Enoshima has not yet been charged due to the investigation being ongoing, as well as for lack of evidence.

The readers' opinions were somewhat divided, as they could not believe that a popular and successful fashion model would be implicated at the murder of a 13-year old boy, and even debated whether Enoshima is the culprit or not, believing that she is just some FALL GUY and framed for the murder, which the others seemed to believe that this may be the case.

"Look at that..."

"Enoshima's left off the hook..."

"Lack of evidence, I heard..."

"I hear that the investigation is still ongoing..."

"I bet she got framed..."

"Could be. She's got everything...money...fame...career...why would she get dragged into something like murder...?"

"Maybe the culprit chose her to be the fall guy to cover his/her tracks..."

"That's what I'm thinking..."

After that, the passerby then leaves the newsstand and head off to work, as they felt that they could get the latest news later tonight by watching the evening news, choosing not to waste any more time in reading the newspaper.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** ****

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Enoshima seduces Naegi into making out with her, and now he is embroiled anew...with Kirigiri…will he be able to resist further…? ****

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows what would happen next…whether Naegi and Kirigiri DO again...

Also Naegi encountered Enoshima again, and would goad Naegi to GO ALL THE WAY with her. Will he give in? Or will Naegi resist her…?

See you in 2019...

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
